Beauty and The Beast
by sillypandalover91
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a kind prince who made the mistake of rejecting a fairy. Insulted, the creature transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a curse on his castle and all who lived there. Can he learn to love and earn their love before the last petal falls and break the spell or will he be doomed to live the rest of his days as a beast? AU and human names used
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and The Beast: **

Once upon a time, there lived a kind prince who made the mistake of rejecting a fairy. Insulted, the creature transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a curse on his castle and all who lived there. Can he learn to love and earn their love before the last petal falls or will he be doomed to live the rest of his days as a beast? SuFin AU and human names used.

**The cast:**

**The Beast: Sweden/Berwald**

**Belle: Finland/Tino**

**Maurice: Denmark/Mathias  
**

**Gaston: Estonia/Eduard  
**

**Le Foo: Latvia/Ravis  
**

**Lumier: France/Francis**

**Cogsworth: England/Arthur**

**Mrs. Pots: Nyo! England/ Alice**

**Chip: Sealand/Peter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor do I own the songs from Beauty and The Beast.**

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

Arthur stopped pacing to glare at the stable master. The man leaned against his elbows in the hay with a lazy grin that tended to do more than just rouse a blush to his cheeks, his blue eyes not leaving his green. Sighing, the blonde pulled out his pocket watch, "Nothing. I have to get going, the party is about to start."

"Dude, as if Berwald is even going to notice you're not there." Alfred stood and pulled up his trousers and reached out for his boyfriend, "Why don't you stay with me? Alice and Francis can take care of it."

"What have I told you about mentioning that frog's name after we've…never mind." The shorter blonde fixed his hair, "It's bad enough my clothes smell like I've rolled around in a barn-"

"You technically did," said Alfred with a cheeky grin.

"-but my sister will have my head for leaving her to take care of everything herself," finished Arthur with a glare. "Besides you know Francis is. The git is probably chasing more skirts than he is making sure Berwald mingles."

Alfred gave in at the mention of his prince social awkwardness. He knew very well how badly things could get if someone wasn't there to coax him out of his shell and out of all the servants, Arthur was the only one patient enough to do so. Well, Peter too but the boy was more than likely fast asleep. The blonde gave his lover one last kiss and watched him retreat back into the castle. "Ooh, it's going to be chilly tonight," murmured Alfred as he moved to place heavy covers onto the horses backs, "But don't worry, dudes. Ol' Alfie's got ya'lls back."

Lightning cracked the sky, cutting through a cloud just as Arthur shut the door behind him. Heavy rain was drowned out by jovial music and conversations being carried within the ball room. He looked out the window sadly, "I wish Alfred didn't have to stay out there on nights like this."

"You know the master doesn't like leaving the animals alone," said Alice as she walked by with a tray of snacks. She tugged at her brother's pocket watch, "Just look at the time, you git. Do you have any idea how hard it is to run this kitchen and make sure the Master doesn't make a fool out of himself?" She caught herself before she lost her temper and her expression softened, "I'm sorry, brother. It's just that…I feel like something is off tonight."

"You too?"

"What do you mean me too? Have you been feeling weird?"

Arthur tucked a handkerchief into his breast pocket, "Ever since that woman got here, I feel like there's this-"

"Fog surrounding us?"

"Yes." The blonde shook his head, "But I'm sure it's nothing. Come, lets go see to our guests."

~.~

It was silent. So silent in fact, that the only thing that _could_ be heard was the steady heartbeat of the young prince. Breaths were held as servants and guests alike awaited Berwald's answer. Surely he would not refuse the fair maiden's request. She was beautiful. Frighteningly so. Hair long and blacker than the midnight sky emphasized her hazel eyes that gleamed with mischief which proved that she would never bore him. Her lips plump and red would forever whisper sweetly and hotly into his ear. Broad hips and sweet curves that would for sure produce countless heirs for him. So what was he waiting for? There was no doubt that he was going to say anything but ye-

"I refuse," said Berwald bluntly.

Oh, that wasn't the answer the maiden wished to hear, especially not in front of others. Never the less her smile didn't waver though the mischief in her eyes was replaced with steel. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I refuse yer proposal."

"May I ask why?"

"Ya know why."

And to be fair, she did. For countless of nights she had tried to seduce him both emotionally and physically but failed each time. Berwald wasn't completely sure why he couldn't be moved by her for she certainly was a beautiful woman despite her cruel nature towards his servants. Perhaps there in laid the problem. Her beauty couldn't hide her repulsive nature.

Laura narrowed her eyes, smile finally dropping from her face, "It's because you're a man lover isn't it?"

"Gender is irrelevant to me. Ya are just a mean person and I will not subject my people to someone like you." Berwald's glasses caught the gleam of light as he addressed her, "And my son hates you."

"Peter? That brat isn't your son. He's nothing more than the sniveling little brother of your head servants. Why should he have a say in the affairs of your heart?"

"My heart? What do ya know about my heart? As a matter of a fact what do ya know about love at all?" The prince stepped down from his throne and walked towards her, "The only reason ya want t' marry me is because your father wants t' secure an alliance with me. Ya don't really love me."

Laura laughed mirthlessly, "Love? _You_ are going to lecture _me_ about love, Prince? You who spend you day carpeting instead of plotting battle formations? You who would much rather feed the wild life instead of hunting it? And when you're not busy doing that, you waste it playing with your _son_. Face it, Prince, your chances of marrying anyone are slim. I'm your only chance of ever getting a proper wife, whether it's for love or not."

"Nh, 'll find someone someday," snapped Berwald irritably, "And when I do, he or she will love me for me."

A cruel smirk made its way on to Laura's face, "Oh you think so? How about we test that theory?" She held her arms at her sides and rose them up, her hazel eyes glowing gold.

"Mon dieu," cried Francis in alarm, "She's a fairy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous frog, there's no such thing as- argh!" The royal adviser fell to his knees in agony, followed shortly by the rest of the staff as the collapsed one by one. All around him he heard screams, dishes were breaking and animals were howling in fear and pain.

Berwald narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What are you-nh!" His body convulsed as a heavy cloud engulfed his palace. Panic. Panic was something he'd never felt before and it sure as hell wasn't something he ever thought he'd feel. Where was Arthur? Francis? Alice? Peter?! His son, he needed to get to-his clothes ripped at the seams as his body became bigger and harrier. Was that fur? What…God! His hands and feet felt like they were on fire, his eyes, mouth, ears, everything was on fire!

In the barn Alfred was trying to calm the animals when a sudden fog made its way inside, "What the hell is-argh!" Dropping to his knees, the stable master twisted in agony until eventually everything stopped. The animals were silent and his vision went black.

Laura lowered her arms and she looked around to inspect her work. The castle no longer shone, now only an empty shell of what it used to be not minutes before his spell. People were scattered across the floor unmoving. But that was to be expected of inanimate objects. A groan came from beside her and she moved towards it.

"Wha-what happened to us," groaned Berwald as he rolled over onto his back. He blinked a few times to get used to the dark but found that he could see perfectly despite his lack of eyewear. Why did he feel like he had been struck by lightning? Gasping, he stood up on wobbly legs only to fall on his face. He growled in pain and it came out like a vicious lion's roar. Bringing a hand to cover his mouth, his eyes widened when he realized that he was touching fur and that his mouth had become a snout…and his hand wasn't a hand but a paw.

Since getting up was too much of a struggle, Berwald crawled over to a silver tray and looked into it. Horns on head, face of a lion wolf…thing, he screamed in horror falling back on his rump. The prince looked down at his body and screamed again. His body looked too much like that of a bear and his feet, oh his feet were paws too! And what was…he wiggled something that he assumed was a tail.

"What have ya done to me," he growled upon seeing Laura standing patiently beside him. Berwald looked around at the new dishes and nick nacks littered the floor where his servants were standing, "What…are those my…"

"My spell affected everyone in this palace including the few guests that were staying the night," explained Laura as she examined her nails, "Not that I'm sorry for that." She noted that Berwald was beginning to sway and it was only a matter of time before he lost consciousness again. Stalking up to him, she kneeled and pulled his face towards her by his horn, "No one will care how kind and gentle you are in this form. They'll hate you, fear you, scorn you for who could ever love a beast?"

~.~

The orange hues of morning had been splashed onto the sky suddenly became dark and ominous the closer Lukas got to the castle. He had rushed over as soon as he felt the wave of dark magic from his cottage within the woods. There had been whispers of the dark fairy's presence in this side of the world but he had dismissed them as mere rumors. Fairies didn't make a habit to come into each other's realms but apparently the dark ones didn't always abide by that unspoken rule.

Had the blonde had no control over his body, his jaw would've dropped at the sight of Berwald's castle. Demonic creatures and thorny bushes replaced the angelic statues and beautiful gardens. The fountains that once spouted crystal like water now spewed slime. Gone was the gentle aurora that surrounded castle leaving a sense of despair in its wake. Lukas walked past the gates, taking in the rest of the court yard. A lone rose caught his attention. He carefully plucked it from the bush and cradled it in his arms, "You survived whatever corruption has washed over this land. Why?"

Vicious roars echoed inside the castle, startling the young man out of his thoughts. Lukas collected himself and rushed past the doors and into the castle's throne room. The inside looked almost as bad as it did outside; dishes, wardrobes, candelabras and others strange objects littered the floor. He knelt in order to reach out a hand over a white and blue china pot and immediately retracted it, "Impossible!" His dull blue eyes widened as he realized what these objects really were. They darted over to a mound larger than the others and cautiously walked over to it, pleading that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Exercising caution again, Lukas lifted the cloak. "My god," he whispered sadly, "Berwald, what have they done to you? What have they done to everyone?"

The prince cracked an eye open to see who had disturbed his slumber. "Nh, Lukas?" He blinked tiredly, "I just had a nightm're…"

Lukas licked his lips nervously, "I'm afraid, old friend, that it wasn't a nightmare."

Blue eyes shot open, memories of last night overwhelming him again. What had that crazy fairy said? "Every…one?" Berwald scrambled to get up and tried to run towards Peter's room. He was there in little to no time at all given his circumstance. Shoving the door open, the prince called out to the boy, "Peter!" The empty bed sent a wave of terror through Berwald, "Peter, where are ya?!" He let out a pained howl as he tossed the bed sheets aside, hoping to find some sign of the little blonde…

"Ow!" The sound of glass breaking caught Berwald's attention. "Arthur? Sissy, is papa's party over? Can I have some cake?"

"Peter?"

"Papa? Why is everything so big?"

Berwald held his breath. Tiny movements came from under the heavy comforter he had carelessly tossed over his shoulder. He waited to see what came out, "Peter…" His heart stopped upon seeing a tea cup roll from under the sheets, a chip running down the edge.

"Papa, why do you sound-" Peter froze upon seeing Berwald, his little blue eyes staring at the monstrosity before him. "A-A…" Tears welled up as he let out a frightened wail, the cry drawing the attention of Lukas and three others who all rushed to the source.

Lukas was mildly surprised to see the cup, a pot, a candelabra and a clock huddled together when he managed to find the boy's room. The objects were staring at Berwald terror.

"Y-you guys, please don't stare," mumbled the prince uncomfortably.

"Your majesty," they all cried out in disbelief.

"This…is unexpected." Lukas looked at his hands then at the objects in confusion. "How are you all moving?"

Peter squeezed out of the protective circle his siblings formed around him and hopped closer to the beast before him, "P-papa? Is that really you?"

And then something happened that the objects didn't expected from the creature before them. The beast carefully picked up the cup and cradled it against his furry chest, "It's me, Peter." He looked at his servants apologetically then at Lukas, "Please, isn't there something you can do? I'm the one who insulted her, can't they be spared?"

Lukas placed a hand on Arthur's wooden head in concentration. When nothing happened, he sighed, "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do to break the spell but…I think I can add to it." Lukas picked up the Alice buy her handle and inspected her curiously.

"Add to it," she squeaked, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well what brought the spell on?"

"His majesty didn't accept Laura's marriage proposal so she did this," offered Francis rubbing the back of his waxy neck, "I think so at least. All I know was that he said that someone would love him no matter what and she did this."

"She said that no one would love a beast," muttered Berwald as he eyed his paws.

"I see."

"How do I break the spell?"

Everyone watched Lukas lean back on a marble nightstand, pale blonde hair that wasn't pinned away from his dull blue eyes by silver clips fell onto his high cheekbones. Thin pink lips were pursed with thought as he played with the rose he had found earlier, "It seems like love is what sparked Laura's anger. She isn't exactly the nicest fairy on good days let alone on days when someone rejects her. And from the looks of…what she did to you, Berwald, I think she sought to make sure that nobody would ever want to be with you."

"But not everything here was destroyed," continued the blonde. He extended the rose with a small smile, "This one survived the curse." He looked at its perfect red petals and nodded with resolution, "Yes, I think that'll work."

Berwald scooted closer, "What? Did ya figure something out?"

He looked back up in time to see Lukas radiate a white light from his person. The sight over whelmed the prince and he brought his forearm to protect his sensitive eyes. When he no longer felt warmth against his cheeks, Berwald lowered his arm. "What did ya-"

"I cleansed as much darkness as I could." The blonde walked over to a table that held a glass dome. A pale pink glow engulfed the rose as he let it suspend within the case. "This is my gift to you."

"Gift? Gift?!" Unreal anger pulsed through Berwald and he pounced on the blonde, knocking him onto the table. "How is _this_ a gift? You didn't do anything," he growled angrily, scarring Peter back to his siblings. Ashamed, Berwald backed away and covered his face.

Despite the display of raw power, Lukas remained unfazed. His blue eyes darted over to the rose, "I'd be more careful, Prince. That rose will play a very important role in your life. I may not have reversed anything, but I have made it possible for you to break the spell. Only…you don't have much time do so."

"What do ya mean?"

"Given your behavior…the beast within you wants to come out. Fight it Berwald. Don't give in to it or all will be lost." The blonde lifted the beast's face by his chin and looked into his blue eyes, "To break the spell, you must learn how to love and earn their love in return."

"I love Peter," interrupted Berwald suddenly. "Doesn't that count?"

"I'm afraid not, your majesty. You two already shared a father-son relationship before the curse. Laura did this because she believes that no one will ever want you in this form. But you have to prove her wrong."

"How am I supposed to do that in this body?"

"You'll find a way." Lukas fixed his robes and made his way back out, "Oh, and I was serious about the rose. Make sure no harm comes to it."

Arthur looked to the blonde, "Why?"

"It's enchanted. The rose will bloom until his twenty-third year. If he does what I told him before the last petal falls from it, the spell with be broken. If not then I fear you and the prince will remain in your current state for all time."

~.~

Nobody heard from Lukas after that though they assumed that it wasn't in a fairy's nature to stay put in the same place for too long. Arthur and Francis had gone to work as soon as possible, sending out letters to alliances requesting hands in marriages. When those didn't work, they sent letters requesting that available suitors men or women be sent to the castle but those always resulted the same way. One look at Berwald sent them running from wince they came.

As the weeks turned into months, the amount of available suitors began to trickle down to less and less. Word got around of the monster that inhabited Berwald's castle and the few suitors that did brave the journy found themselves running. This didn't faze the prince however, he figured if they ran the it was simply because they weren't compatible. After all love could make you see beyond the superficial. At least that was what he kept telling himself as to not lose hope but there was only so much he could stand. To make matters worse, he found himself wanting to succumb to his animalistic side but the promise of finding true love helped keep it at bay.

Eventually months turned became a year and that year gave way to another. Letters stopped leaving the castle and suitors stopped coming. His servants stopped cleaning, stopped cooking. He stopped believing. Despair began to creep into the prince's heart. _Who could ever love a beast?_ The fairy's words kept echoing in his mind making any remaining hope dwindle down to mere embers.

"But 'm not a beast," murmured Berwald to himself as he took a stroll in his court yard. He had long abandoned clothing, finding that he enjoyed being free from the constricting fabrics. For Alice's sake he continued to wear trousers but even those were beginning to get on his nerves. His horse like tail dragged along the snow covered ground. In the distance he saw Alfred, now a coat rack, groom what was left of Hanatamago. The small dog had been turned into a foot rest but still enjoyed being brushed down every now and again.

It would appear that his servants were trying to make the best of things. Though they didn't mention it, Berwald knew that they too were starting to lose hope. Well, almost everyone. Francis, Alice, Arthur and Peter still believed that he would find someone to help break the spell. Something told him that they only believed for the sake of believing. It was truly the only thing they had left.

Berwald froze and lifted his snout to the wind to sniff. His stomach growled at the familiar scent, stag. He followed his nose until he managed to find the creature grazing in a small patch of grass. As soon as he saw it, he knew. He knew he was losing the battle for his humanity. He knew that it was ridiculous to even think there was still a war going on in the first place.

An animalistic growl rumbled in the prince's throat. The snow crunched under his heavy paws as he chased the stag. Berwald managed to force the stag to run towards castle. Releasing another roar, the prince pounced on the creature and bit into his neck, his claws digging into warm flesh until all life was vanquished. Arthur and Peter stared at their prince in horror.

"P-papa!" Peter inched closer to Berwald as the prince tore into the stag. "Papa, wh-what are you doing?!"

Berwald rose his head to glare at the intruder, "Mine!"

The tiny tea cup didn't understand and inched closer, "Why are you-"

"My meat," growled the beast again, the fur on his haunches rising and bloody teeth bared threateningly, "Mine!" Arthur pulled his little brother away just as a heavy paw came down on the very spot the tea cup had been. Berwald continued to feast upon the carcass until he heard a whimper. Looking back up he saw Peter cry softly into Arthur's glass chest.

"What-" The prince caught sight of himself in a dirty mirror. Fur and snout stained in blood from the creature he had just killed in cold blood. A creature that he had so often welcomed into his property before…before when? Why had he ever allowed these things near his castle if not to eat? No not to eat. Stags aren't meant to be eaten. Not like he was at least. In a stew maybe with nice buttery rolls and cold beer. Not raw, not bloody, not like a savage beast.

Ashamed at the mess he had created and fear he had once again struck into his son's heart, Berwald mumbled an apology and ran to his room in the west wing. He studied himself in his mirror again and didn't like what he saw. Who was he kidding? He was ugly and no one would ever want him like this, let alone love. Growling in anger, Berwald grabbed a chair and threw it against the mirror. He dragged his claws down a portrait of himself. What use was it to him now? His past self would only mock him for his stupidity and hideous appearance.

Francis knocked on the door before entering hesitantly, "Master?"

"Leave m' in peace," grumbled Berwald as he looked into a mirror that had been affected by Lukas's magic. It allowed him to see the outside world without having to leave. From what he could see, his subjects and alliances had thought him dead. Perhaps it was better this way…

"Master, there is still once place we have not tried. Our village…perhaps we could send out one more letter and-"

"Nh! No more lett'rs." Berwald carefully sat the mirror down and looked at the rose miserably. "No more." He couldn't bare it anymore. Not the look of fear on suitor's faces. Not the heart break that would come every time they fled. The fairy had been right. She had been right about everything. The prince waited until Francis left before curling into himself on his bed. His blue eyes watered, "Who cou'd ev'r love a beast?"

* * *

I did a complete turn around with this chapter. Initially I wanted to make it like the Disney movie but then I thought about how I was writing Sweden's character. Not only was it grossly OC but he was basically Gaston. But then I remembered, the original Beast wasn't a jerk, he was actually nice. Then in another version, the prince was turned into a beast by a fairy because he resisted her seduction. Don't worry though, this is my favorite movie and I plan to do it justice. I won't divert too much. Do ya'll trust me?

Welp, let's get this show on the road lol.

~Until Next Time


	2. A Beautiful But Funny Guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the songs from Beauty and The Beast.**

_**~Two Years Later~**_

"Did he get married because he's ashamed of me," asked Tino wistfully. He sat on a stack of hay as he watched Mathias load the last of their belongings onto a cart. He glanced over at his younger brother, Emil, who was busy helping his new wife move her own things into what used to be his room. "I know that sometimes, my thoughts get ahead of me but-eep!" The short blonde jerked in surprise when his brother jumped from the cart and landed before him.

Mathias grinned kindly, "He's not ashamed, Tino. Emil just found someone who he wanted to share his heart with, that's all."

"Then why are we leaving?"

"Well, we can't all live in the same house. They're going to need their space."

Tino rose an eyebrow, "And leaving town will give them this 'space' you speak off?"

"Look, I know it seems…unorthodox but it'll be ok. Emil's a big boy now and we need to let him go. 'sides, Lilly will take care of him." Mathias moved to secure the reigns onto their Clydesdale, "Besides, _you're_ the one who's always saying that we should get out and see the world more. Like-"

"Santa?!"

The older blonde paused to glance over his shoulder at his brother. Hot air blew against his face and he realized that their horse was snorting in amusement. He himself bit his own lip to keep from chuckling but Tino's face was making it hard. The young man had his violet eyes wide with childlike wonder at the possibility of seeing the world like his idol. Mathias felt bad for having to pop his bubble, "I was going to say like the characters from those books you like to read so much."

Tino grinned in excitement, "Where are we going? Are we really going to go on an adventure?"

"Er, sorta."

The two brothers gave Emil their final blessing and set off for their new home. Mathias spent the better half of the journey bouncing ideas for new inventions off Tino who jotted them down in the Book-of-Super-Awesome-But-May-Need-Tweeking-But-Not-Too-Much-Ideas along with a few sketches. For years, the eldest brother had tried to invent something that would turn their fortune around but as ingenious as most of them were in theory, actually making one that worked was rather tricky. Never the less, Tino never failed to praise and encourage his older brother. And he planned to continue to do so even if it was just the two of them now.

When the young blonde roused from his sleep, he was met with a quaint cottage with a stream running right by it. Behind the cottage was a small stable and from the looks of things, their horse had already made himself at home. A meadow with a patch of dandelions served as pasture for their chickens, who were now scratching at the dirt for food. Their lambs frolicked around them, happy to finally be let out of their cage to stretch their legs.

"Er, Mathias," called Tino as he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders to keep the morning chill at bay, "Where are we?"

Mathias took out a key to the cottage with a grin, "Our new home! Come on, let's check out the damage."

The younger brother pulled out the journal again to make note of the 'damage' which weren't really damages at all but simply things that could be improved. Like that door. Who had a door without looking goggles? Those would need to be installed as soon as possible. No telling what kind of brutes would wander onto their doorstep. Both the kitchen and second story bathroom had widows that faced the stream so why not add a water-fetcher wheel? That way they wouldn't have to go outside to get the water; the wheel would provide a constant supply of fresh water as it spun with the passing water. See? His big brother truly was a genius!

Mathias giggled, "It's not so bad, right?"

"No, not at all," agreed Tino as he placed the last of his books onto a spinning bookshelf, another one of his brother's inventions. "But where are we? Won't Emil have trouble sending us letters if we're so far away? His Puffin can fly only so far…" The blonde trailed off when he noted that his brother started to fidget. "We are far away…aren't we?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mathias blushed, "Define far."

"Well you said we were going on an adventure. I thought-" the sound of bells chiming and someone yelling out the time with a strange ve~ afterward interrupted Tino's thoughts. His eyes widened with realization before narrowing, "Really?! We're in Lyons-la-Forêt? That's not even that far from Gerberoy! We past it up as we were going to there to begin with!"

Mathias pouted, "Aw, come one, little brother. You're the one who was always saying that Gerberoy was boring. This was all we could afford."

Tino ran a hand over his face in defeat," Oh." Feeling ashamed he tried to smile for his brother's sake, "Well in that case...hey at least we have that running water right? Maybe we can build a ramp to carry it to that little tower. Make a sauna out of it. I always wanted a sauna."

"Yeah! And who knows," the taller blonde pulled his brother in for a side hug, "maybe you'll find that it's not so bad. It can still be an adventure for you. Look there's even plenty of trees for you to climb and read your books in. And our house is just a little bit outside the town's limits. Maybe when you go in you'll see something exciting!" Tino humored his brother and said no more on the subject though deep down he seriously doubted it.

_**~One Year Later~**_

Something was burning. There was about a sixty-percent chance that something was burning and a ninety-percent chance that it was his brother's fault. Never the less, Tino rolled over in his bed, desperate to cling onto the last few moments of peace. He'd been dreaming a wonderful dream. A handsome blue eyed prince had invited him over to stay at his castle and they were just about to play with a rabbit who liked to wear trousers. The kind prince had even allowed him to name him whatever he wanted and Tino was about to dub the cute white bunny 'Sir-Magic-Breathing-Super-Fluffball.' Best part was that the prince hadn't even laughed at the silly name, just nodded and held his hand.

It hadn't been but five minutes that the little bell started to ring, alerting him that the water pail was full and ready to be used for a bath. Rolling onto his back, Tino stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I wonder if such a man exists? He'd certainly be a man after my own heart, especially if he has a passion for animals."

"What was that, little brother?" Mathias poked his head into Tino's room, his hair looking wilder than usual. He had on his tool belt in one hand and what looked like burned toast in the other. "Eh-heh, sorry about the smell. I was testing my flame thrower knife. Turns out I can't control fire with air." His blue eyes shone with eagerness, "But that just means that I now know how _not_ to make a flame thrower knife."

Tino smiled, "Are we going to need more bread?"

"'fraid so. Sorry, man."

"It's ok. I needed to go into town anyway."

"Bookshop?"

"Mhm. I want to return this one."

Mathias watched Tino make his bed then trot into their bathroom to wash up. "Are you sure it's not because you want to see Matthew?"

"No."

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

"Gilbert would agree with ya," said the short blonde around his toothbrush. He spat out and rinsed before pulling off his night clothes and slipping on a pair of powder blue pants and a white cotton shirt. "They're an item, I think."

"Oh, wow really? Guess I miss out on current events when I live like a hermit, huh?"

Tino pulled on a light blue vest and left it open. "It's ok, ya aren't really missing much." Grabbing his basket and book, he reached out to place a kiss on his brother's cheek, "I'll be back soon."

"Ok, I'm going to go work on the tree chopper-tron."

Shaking his head fondly, Tino stepped out of their cottage and made his way towards the village. It really wasn't that far but he was thankful for the distance. Anything was better than having to deal with _him_. Still…he sort of wished the distance were greater. Everything was so boring here and there wasn't really anyone he could talk to. Matthew was nice but he did have a life outside of the book shop. There _were_ the Italian brothers but one was married and had a bakery to run while the other worked as both a herald and painter. They had talked a few times, mostly about the paintings he would make but, again, he did have a life outside his imagination and it mostly revolved around his German lover.

It would seem that the few people he _could_ talk to always had something else to do or weren't patient enough to put up with his own whimsical nature. Tino swung his basket with a sigh. It was ok. Mathias always told him that imagination was a good thing to have and to be frank, if he couldn't go on real adventures, he could at least indulge in them in his mind. "Sure beats doing the same thing over and over again each day."

The blonde bit his lip as he approached the red brick bridge that lead into the market. He'd done this so many times, he could pin point the exact moment the citizens would come out to greet the day. Looking at the town clock he slowed his walking, "Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people," Tino paused and rose his arms up like a conductor, "waking up to say-"

And like clockwork, the townsfolk opened up windows to their apartments and shops in near unison. "Bonjour," they greeted to each other, "Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"

Tino chuckled softly and made his way through the crowds, "There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning is just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town."

Flipping his now empty tray in his hands, Lovino spotted the only person that didn't completely piss him off, "Good morning, Tino."

Despite knowing how this would end, Tino walked over, "Morning, Lovi!"

The baker placed his tray on a table through the window of his bakery and waited for his Spaniard husband to give him a new one, "Where are you off to?"

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-"

Lovino nodded, "That's nice. Oi, bastard! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

A jovial 'ok, tesoro' was shouted back making the Italian's face heat up and Tino giggle before he continued his way. His violet eyes glazed up as he thought back to his dream. Maybe he could dream about the prince again and they could go exploring together!

Around him townsfolk eyed the petite man as he made his way through the crowd expertly, "Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd," said a girl with twin brunet braids to her brother who was trying to wrestle a pig into its pen.

He nodded, "'Cause his head's up on some cloud. No denying he's a funny man that Tino."

Tino paused so that the milk man could maneuver his ox driven cart into his spot in the market," "Bonjour!" The blonde snapped out of his daze momentarily. Was he talking to him?

"Good day," chirped the woman who sold cheese next to his booth. Of course. Why would the milk man greet him when he had his friend right there? Unless, they were _both_ talking to him.

"How is your family?"

Nope not talking to him at all, just like always. Ah well, it didn't bother him, he had a prince waiting for him in his mind. Hopping onto another passing carriage, this one driven by Antonio who was making a quick delivery to the tavern, Tino let his mind wander as towns folk went about their morning as per usual.

"Bonjour," said a woman with a thick accent as she handed over a few coins to a florist.

The florist took the money and handed over her usual bundle of herbs, "Good day."

"How is your wife?"

As they drove by, Tino saw the only Asian that lived in the village. He was nice to talk to as well but he hardly ever had time to do so. This was mostly because he had so many siblings to look after. Speaking of which, Yao was struggling to balance his two sisters and a basket of groceries in his arms while making sure his two little brothers didn't wander off, "I need six eggs! Aiya! Don't go over there, Shane! Kiku, keep an eye on the other one!"

Kiku reached out for his wayward brother just as he knocked over a clay pot. Hoping that he could take care of it before Yao realized what had happened, the short man pulled out his coin purse, "How much?" At the merchant's response, his dull brown eyes widened, "That's too expensive!"

As he said, Clockwork. Tino thanked Antonio for allowing him to ride on the carriage and hopped off, "There must be more than this provincial life."

Matthew looked up from his cart of books at the sound of his bell chime and smiled, "Ah, Tino!"

"Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

The book shop owner rose his eyebrows in shock, "Finished already, eh?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down." Tino climbed up the small ladder to take a look at the higher book shelves, "Have ya got anything new?"

Matthew placed the book onto his cart so he could sort it later with a soft chuckle, "Not since yesterday, I'm afraid." He bent down to pet his little bear cub as he waited to see what Tino would pick this time. It was truly refreshing to see someone take an interest in books. He himself had read just about everyone in the store and didn't really have anyone to discuss them with. Gilbert had tried to get him to talk to his brothers about it but he found Ludwig far too intimidating and Roderich too overbearing.

"That's all right," murmured Tino. "I'll borrow," his finger tracing the spines of a few books until it landed on a familiar title, "this one!"

The shy blonde took the book from Tino to see which he was talking about. "That one? But you've read it twice!"

Tino blushed, "Well, it's my favorite. Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise." And it truly was. Perhaps that's where his mind had conjured dream prince up from. He was about to go into his mind palace when he heard Matthew say something. "I'm sorry. Could ya say that again?"

"I said," Matthew surrendered the book over with a kind smile, "if you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But-"

"I insist! It would only collect dust here. I would rather it go to a good home where it'll be appreciated."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" Tino waved goodbye as he exited the shop before tearing open his book. No matter how many times he may have read the story, it never got old. He ignored his surroundings and dove headfirst into the land of fantasy.

So caught up in the story, Tino set himself in auto pilot again as people around him looked at his strangely. One of the townsfolk nudged his two friends, "Look there he goes that guy is so peculiar.  
I wonder if he's feeling well."

The rounder of the males pursed his lips, "With a dreamy far-off look."

A woman opened her window to pour out her dirty water into a rain shoot just as Tino was walking underneath it. Not taking his eyes from the book, he pushed up a wooden sign to block the water as he walked past. She frowned, "And his nose stuck in a book." Shaking her head at Tino's retreating form, the woman couldn't help but feel slightly impressed that he always seemed to know when she was going to dump the water every morning. "What a puzzle to the rest of us is he."

Tino gasped as he reached a familiar part in the story. He gently made his way past a herd of sheep and sat on the edge of a water fountain so he could properly enjoy it. "Oh, isn't this amazing," he cooed to one of the smaller sheep walking by. It hopped onto the ledge next to him and looked at the book in his hands in question. "It's my favorite part because you'll see," Tino pointed at the tiny picture at the beginning of the passage, "here's where she meets Prince Charming but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three."

The blonde waited for the small herd of sheep cleared before making his way back to the bridge. Tino brushed a lock of blond hair from his eyes and continued to read as he walked past the dress shop with two women. Elizabeta eyed him from inside, her green eyes glittering by what she saw, "Now it's no wonder that the men here like him. His looks have got no parallel." She wondered if he would let her sketch him with one of her male friends…for the sake of art, of course. Maybe Kiku could help persuade him.

Leaning closer to her patron, the shopkeeper whispered, "But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid he's rather odd." Elizabeta furrowed her brow in confusion and walked closer to the window to see Tino walk away as the shopkeeper continued, "Very different from the rest of us."

The townsfolk stopped to stare at the peculiar man, "He's nothing like the rest of us." One man in particular whistled in his direction but Tino ignored it and walked over a ramp, accidentally making the opposite side shoot up and hit his chin. The man's friends laughed at his misfortune, "Yes, different from the rest of us is Tino."

A gunshot pierced their air, startling a few of the townsfolk out of their fascination with the cute blonde. A few turned their attention to a group of men returning from their morning hunt, a shorter boy followed after his older brother carrying his spoils. Raivis moved to pick up the duck his brother killed, "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Eduard! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

Eduard blew the smoke away from his gun and rubbed its neck affectionately, "I know."

"Psh, I'm pretty awesome, too," muttered Gilbert quietly to his two younger brothers. "Not my fault that the deer run in the face of the awesome me."

Ludwig and Roderich both rolled the eyes, the blonde swinging his own kill over his shoulder, "Maybe if you spent more time of actually stalking the things instead of chasing Roderich with a spider, you would actually get something."

Eduard walked away from the bickering German siblings and towards the market, Raivis close at his heels as he continued to praise his brother, "No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no girl for that matter."

The taller blonde looked through his scope, a grin spread across the older blonde's face when he caught sight of Tino as he stopped to buy some berries. He pulled his little brother towards him and nodded towards the petite man, "It's true, Raivis. But I've got my sights set on that one."

Raivis followed the direction of the gun and furrowed his brows in confusion, "The inventor's brother?"

"He's the one! The lucky one I'm going to marry."

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful thing in town."

"Well, yeah, I know, but-oof!" Raivis grunted in pain as his brother released him, letting him fall unceremoniously onto his rump.

Eduard smirked, "That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

The young boy looked up with wide eyes, "Of course! I mean you do," his blue eyes darted over to Tino again who was looking at something only visible to him. How could his brother pick _him_ of all people. He was so weird, "But-"

"No! No buts. Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell." Noticing that Tino was walking towards him with a basket full of berries, Eduard stood taller and checked his reflection in one of the silver platters hanging from the silversmith's window. "Here in town there's only he who is beautiful as me," he stared longingly at himself, running a gloved finger over his defined jaw, "So I'm making plans to woo and marry him."

Eduard looked up with a charming smile in hopes to catch Tino's eye but the smaller man had already walked past him, his eyes glued on the pages of his book. Grunting in annoyance, he tossed his gun over his shoulder to let it rest on his back and stomped after the adorable blonde.

At a well, four girls watched the brooding blonde walk by. They gasped and dropped their buckets, "Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy?"

Emma rose an eyebrow as her green eyes looked to where her companions were pointing, "Who?"

"Monsieur Eduard," gushed Mei, "oh he's so cute!"

Felicia sighed happily as she placed a hand over her heart, "Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing!"

Amelia bit her lip and brought her own hands to pat at her blushing cheeks, "He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute."

The Belgian shook her head at her friend's behavior. She didn't see what was so special about Eduard. The man treated his little brother poorly, nothing at all like how her own brother treated her. "And certainly nothing like how Mathias treats Tino," she murmured with a blush of her own. Letting go of the rope to draw more water, Emma picked up her own basket and trotted after the whimsical blonde.

"Pardon," muttered Eduard as he pushed his way through the thick crowed, trying in vain to keep Tino in his line of sight but more people had come out to run their errands. How did the petite blonde maneuver so easily through this!

Around them townsfolk carried about their business, "Bonjour!"

"Good day," chirped another before turning to her companion, "Mais oui…"

Tino vaguely heard someone cry out, "You call this bacon?!"

"What lovely grapes!"

Emma paused at a booth, "Some cheese, please."

"How much?"

"One pound."

"I'll get the knife!"

"Ten yards of fabric please!"

'Did these people need to do this at this very second,' hissed Eduard in his mind. He tapped on an elderly man's shoulder, "Excuse me. Please, let me through!"

Tino flipped the page, a part of him listening to the background noise of townsfolk arguing over bread and fish in hopes to get a better deal. The same thing happened every single day. Sighing, he looked up to walk around someone Lovino punched for insulting his bread, "There must be more than this provincial life!"

"Just watch, I'm going to make Tino my groom," cried Eduard proudly when the crowd settled down in time for Lovi to break the loaf on the poor soul who claimed that his bread was stale. Grinning, the blonde moved to walk through but the townsfolk congregated again to stare after Tino. Eduard jumped on to a passing cart and climbed up the roof of the candle shop. If he wanted the chance to talk to his future groom, there really wasn't another way than to roof hop.

"Look there he goes a man who's strange but special, our most peculiar sweet Tino." They exchanged shrugs, "It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause he really is a funny guy. A beautiful but funny guy. He really is a funny guy, that Tino!"

"Hm?" His pale skin prickled where dozens of eyes stared at the back of his head. Turning around, Tino looked at the crowd questioningly but they were all going about their business. Shrugging, the blonde continued on towards home.

"Tino," called Emma breathlessly, "I'm glad I caught you, dear."

"Oh, hello, Emma." Tino placed finger on his spot and closed to his book to shake her hand with the other, "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." Blushing, the Belgian reached into her basket and took out a small jar, "I made some blackberry preserves and had some extra. I was hoping maybe you could share it with your brother?"

Tino took the jar and smiled, "Sure, thank you! Mathias loves your preserves."

"Really?! I mean…that's good to hear. Er, listen, I have to get going. Lars needs this cheese at the tavern and whatnot."

"Ok. Thanks again for the preserves."

Eduard watched the exchange and waited for Emma to leave before jumping off the roof, "Hello, Tino!"

Unfazed, the Nordic walked around him as he opened the book to where he left off, "Bonjour." It took him a few seconds to realize that the book had been ripped from his hands, "Eduard, may I have my book please?"

"How can you read this," asked Eduard, his face scrunched up with distaste as he paged through the book, "There's no pictures…"

"Well there are a few but mostly I think the author was hoping the reader had an imagination."

"Hm. Well no matter," tossing the book over his shoulder and into a murky puddle, Eduard stepped into Tino's personal space, "You need to get your head out of those fantasy stories and pay more attention to more important matters."

"Important matters?" His pants would get dirty but that was ok, he could wash those. Leather bound books and parchement he could not! Diving after his book, Tino carefully wiped away as much grime with his vest as possible. He felt annoyance gnaw at him but decided to humor the infuriating man. Perhaps if he did, Eduard would leave him alone, "Like what?"

"Me for one," offered Eduard with a smirk. A few feet from him the group of girls Emma had been helping gather water sighed dreamily. Tino however was not so easily swayed. The taller blonde's smirk faultered to the point he had to drop it. Sighing in exasperation, Eduard paced around Tino, "Look, I didn't want to say anything but as your friend I feel I must."

"…Friend?"

Ignoring him, the hunter continued, "The whole town is talking about it. It's just not right for a man to read, let alone a man as pretty as you. I mean what's the point? Books stimulate your brain too much and nothing good ever comes from it. Pretty soon you'll get all these ideas and" he shuddered "thinking."

Tino couldn't help but chuckle dryly, "Eduard, you are positively primeval."

"Why, thank you!" Pride swelled in the hunter's chest. He knew he could make Tino see it his way! Step one in wooing-check. Step two-impress him with your hunting skills. Eduard plucked the book from Tino again, no sense in letting him backtrack in their progress, and draped a heavy arm around his shoulders to lead him away. "Hey what do you say we take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," chirped Tino as he tried to retrieve his book. Why couldn't Eduard go bother those girls who always followed him around like lost puppies? He spared them a glance when he managed to take the book and mentally shuddered at the glares they were sending his way. "Please, Eduard, I can't." Tino pulled away from the strong grip, "I have to get home to go help my brother, goodbye."

Just as Tino turned to walk away, Raivis sniggered, "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" He doubled over in laughter, Eduard joining in.

"Don't talk about my brother that way," snapped Tino irritably, hands on hips and lips pursed in an anger. Really, couldn't he go a day without having to hear his brother was crazy? Could he please?

Eduard immediately stopped laughing and smacked his little brother across the head, "Yeah! Don't talk about his brother that way!" Though, if it made him look that cute, he really didn't see the harm in it.

"My brother is not crazy," continued the shorter blonde, taking a step forward to defend Mathias' honor, "He's a genius." As soon as those words left his mouth, a loud explosion erupted from his house, smoke billowed out from the basement. "Oh my Santa! Hold on, Mathias, I'll be right there!"

Raivis and Eduard chuckled as Tino scurried home.

**~.~**

Smoke swirled around the cranky Nordic as he coughed violently. Mathias struggled to pull himself up from a barrel, "Doggone it! What on earth happened that time?"

"Big brother," called Tino, taking off his vest and fanned the smoke towards the cellar doors in effort to air out the basement. "Are ya alright?"

"I'm-I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk," growled Mathias irritably. He kicked at the large machine making it regurgitate oil onto his apron.

Tino caught his brother's hand just as the Dane was about to bring down a wrench onto to his favored invention, "Ya always say that."

"I mean it this time." Unable to pull from his brother's surprisingly strong grip, Mathias settled for throwing the wrench at the machine," I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" The lanky blonde sat on his stool and crossed his arms childishly.

"Yes, you will," encouraged Tino as he hugged his brother tightly, "And you'll win first place at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmph!"

Grinning, the slender blonde rested his chin on Mathias' shoulder. "And become the worlds-famous inventor," he added sweetly.

So sweetly that Mathias felt all the frustration leave him instantly. "Do you really believe that, man?"

"I've always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The Dane hopped off of his barrel and slid back under the machine, slipping his goggles with a tiny candle back onto his head, "I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Hand me that…the dog-legged clincher thing."

Tino placed his basket down and dug around his brother's tool box until he found what he needed. It was nice being home. Correction, it was nice being back with Mathias. He never made him feel different…not at all like the townsfolk, not counting his few acquaintances of course. The younger Nordic handed his brother the clincher.

"So, baby bro, did ya have a nice time in town today," asked Mathias from under the machine.

The clattering sounds that came from under there soothed Tino tremendously. That and reading of course. He paged through the still damp pages, "I got a new book." Sighing, he closed it carefully before hugging it to him, "Hey, Mathias?"

"Hm?"

"Do…do ya think I'm odd?"

Mathias slid out to stare at Tino through magnified eyes, "My brother? Odd? Ha! Where on earth would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know." He could say exactly where but that would only force them to move again and at the moment, there wasn't really the means to do so. The last thing he needed was for his brother to go make a spectacle of himself, it would only fuel the already hurtful rumors the townsfolk said about him. So instead, Tino leaned back on the work bench and watched Mathias' work. He could always just leave that part out and say how he felt. No harm in that.

"It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here," he mumbled sadly. "There isn't really anyone I can talk to that isn't taken or-"

"What about that Eduard guy? He's a handsome, fellow."

Tino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's handsome alright. And rude and conceited and…oh Mathias, he's not for me." Honestly! He didn't see what those girls saw in that man. Heck, he couldn't see what _men_ saw him. How could anyone hold him as the epitome of greatness? If he had a say in it, he'd vote for his brother hands down. Or even Ludwig or Antonio. Even Gilbert was better than him in his opinion. Ah well, all the good ones were always taken. "Story of my life," grumbled Tino with a wry smile.

Mathias chuckled as he got back up, "Well, don't you worry, little brother." He blew out his candle and set it aside, " 'cause this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us."

"Is it done?"

"I think so. Wanna give it a try?"

"Of course!" Tino put his book aside and held his breath as he pulled the lever. They were rewarded with a loud whistle and various clacking noised. Fearful that it was going to blow up again, the two brothers held each other tightly. When nothing happened the eldest of the two cracked an eye open to check the verdict. Slowly but surely, the machine was starting to heat up nicely and soon the ax started to bob up and down until it cut through a log. A little chime let them know that they should duck.

Log after log soared through the air, landing neatly onto a pile of previously cut firewood. Tino smiled toothily, "It works!"

"It does?" Mathias could hardly believe his eyes. And yet there it was. His baby all fired up and working like no tomorrow. He fist pumped the air happily, "It does!"

"You did it, Matt! You really did it!"

The two brothers jumped excitedly and danced around before Mathias pulled away, "Hitch up Ol' Sardine-Panic, baby brother. I'm off to the fair!"

It had literally taken a little under ten minutes to do what his older brother asked and Tino soon found himself waving at Mathias' retreating form. "Bye, big brother! Goodluck!"

Mathias waved back, "Good bye, Tino. Take care while I'm gone!" The Dane turned back to face the road with a grin, "This trip is going to change everything. I just know it!"

* * *

**Hey guys. Just finished combing through this chapter, hopefully I caught everything if not I'll find them when I go read the live version. Fun fact: Once when I went shopping with my sister they were playing this movie on one of those display TVs but it was on mute. I told my sister that I knew (still do) all the lines to the movie by heart. She wanted me to prove it so when the part where Belle asks her dad if she was odd I blurted out out 'My daughter? Odd? Hah! Where on earth would you ever get an idea like that?' weird voice and everything. My sister busted out laughing but mostly it was because I made this older woman stop and stare at me like I was insane. lol I was like 'I regret nothing!' =D**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone who've added this story to their favorite and/or follow lists, hope that this chapter was to your liking. I did make a last minute change, going with Estonia instead of Prussia. This was mostly because I wanted to work with people the Nordics are more familiar with (Estonia is trying to join their group) Also he had all the Nyo! Nations after him in that one strip/new episode and yes that was Fem! China, Italy, and America (In order of appearance).**

**One last thing before letting ya'll go, I was wondering if you guys could help me with something. As you know I am working on another story at the same time as this one lol, you've heard me talk about it shamelessly in Return To The Sea, and that one is completely mine so I have to share the creative tap with both stories. Long story shorty, I'm starting to run on empty when it comes to figuring out crazy names Finland would give things. I tried my best with the horse and the rabbit but those were it. And the horse was something he tried naming that dog of his before Sweden came to it's rescue. So what I'm pretty much asking is, if you like or if you are willing, come up with the silliest, strangest, downright ridiculous string of words Finland could use because using he will in chapters to come. Credit of course will be given where its due.  
**

**I'll end this here because the length of this A/N is just downright insane.**

**PS- Those towns are actually real places and they look so cute! **

**~Until Next Time**

**Chocochino11: Awesome! I'm glad you thought so. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story =3  
**

**Guest: Aw, thank you! Don't worry I will. Thank you for the review!**

**aycee-san: ****I'm glad to hear it! It had worried me because, to be honest, I personally didn't like the first chapter came out. Can't help but feel likes there's something off about it...ah well, I'll see if I can fix it later. Don't worry, I plan to update as soon as possible especially since I'm on spring break ^_^ ****  
**

**VivaAmerica: Oh yes! You know me, I like beefing their background up. Thank you for your trust it means alot =) hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song was rather hard to work with towards the end when they all start talking over each other..**

**pastaadict: I agree =3 lol It's funny, it took me a week to write the first chapter as how Disney portrayed the prince but only a day to write Berwald as how _he_ is. Guess it goes to show that it's so much easier to let the characters be their selves, or have them show traits that dwell within them. Estonia...well, hopefully I made the right decision with him. The role screamed Prussia but...well, we'll see lol. Thank you for trusting me to mold this story for us ^_^**

**HeroinOfDarkness:**** Thank you! I'm glad you did and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well =D **


	3. The Proposal and The Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor do I own the songs from Beauty and The Beast.**

Birds were chirping playfully around Mathias as he leaned against a tree, munching contently on a slice of toast covered generously in blackberry preserves. He and Panic-Sardine were making good time on their way to the Inventor's Guild Annual Festival having covered twice as much distance than he had anticipated. The Nordic patted the horse's head, "You're doing a good job, boy." He took another bite before offering the last bit to the Clydesdale. "Emma sure is sweet," he said as he watched Panic chew on his treat, "Think she'll want to go on a date with me after I become a famous inventor?"

Panic-Sardine rolled his eyes. Didn't his master know that the girl was probably the only person aside from his brother that actually cared about him? Well, maybe if he'd go into town more than every other blue moon, he'd see. The horse didn't have time to dwell too much his master's romantic affairs, Mathias was already packing up the snacks Tino had packed for him in his satchel.

Pulling out a map to show Panic, Mathias pointed to their destination "See here? This is where we're going. I'm going to take a short nap so I'm trusting you to get us there safely, ok?" The Nordic grinned in satisfaction when the horse nodded in understanding. He rolled up the map again and climbed onto his seat, "Great! Wake me up in an hour, ok? Onward!"

~.~

The bright afternoon sun was beginning to set by the time Mathias woke up from his nap, indicating that Panic-Sardine had forgotten to wake him up as he had been asked. 'Ah, well,' thought the blonde as he stretched, grimacing when he heard his bones pop in protest. He gave a yawn, "Are we there yet, boy?"

Looking around, the Nordic took in his surroundings. Dense fog obscured his vision and there were far more trees than he recalled seeing last year. Pulling out his map he tried to figure out where they were, "That's funny; we should've been there by now. Hold on, Panic. Let me check something out." Mathias moved his lantern towards right where a post stood in between the forked road. "Hm…," muttered, the blonde as he looked from the post to his map repeatedly. The lettering was worn and illegible making all that harder for him to figure out where they were.

Frowning, he shook his head and looked between the two roads, "This doesn't seem right, Panic. Where have you taken us?"

Panic-Sardine snorted. Right cause this was _his_ fault. His master should've been awake and alert to guide him in the right direction! He knew he shouldn't have trusted that damn rabbit…

"Alright," said Mathias tucking the map under his thigh, "we'll go that way. Maybe we'll see a house or something and I can ask for directions." He motioned for the horse to move but Panic-Sardine wouldn't budge. The Clydesdale took one look at the road his master wanted to take then at the other. On one side, the Mathias wanted to go, the trees were far too thick, blocking out the sunlight and had a rather ominous feeling radiating from it. The other, the one he wanted to take, wasn't any better but at least there was sun and didn't look like death would jump out and claim him. Shaking his head at his master, Panic tried to venture down the more cheerful path.

"Oh, no you don't," admonished Mathias as he pulled on the reigns to force his horse to go down the path he wanted, "I'm not letting you navigate anymore. We're going this way and that's that." Shining some light on the road, the blonde continued, "Besides, it's a short cut. We'll be there in no time!"

~.~

Dense fog nipped at Panic-Sardine's legs, making the horse weary about his surroundings. They'd been walking for hours now and the sun had fully retired, letting the moon take its place. The Clydesdale really hated the night, which is why he often allowed for the pig, sheep and chickens to sleep with him in his little stable. Ah, his stable. What he wouldn't give to be back there right now and cuddle up with his friends and the blanket Lilly had made for him for Christmas. He enjoyed sharing it with Dandelion-Misty-Bird the chicken and her sisters and her brother Lord-of-the-Wings. He especially loved it when one of the sheep, usually Super-Death-Ball, would curl in between his front legs so he could use his fleece as a pillow. He wondered what they were doing now.

Panic caught some movement to his right and he slowed his pace. He glanced around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps he'd imagined it. More movement followed by howls sent warning chills along his spine. Ok, maybe he _didn't_ imagine it. With ears pointed upward, Panic-Sardine tried to back up. Mathias looked back down at his map then waved his lantern around in effort to find a familiar landmark, "This can't be right…where have you taken us this time, Panic?" Taking the reins again, he tugged to the right to let the Clydesdale know which way to turn. "Maybe we should just turn around."

The horse didn't take his master's accusation to heart. If he did, he would've bucked him off and high tailed it out of there. It wasn't his fault, _he_ wanted to go the nicer path where there were butterflies and—he felt the wagon hit a tree and before he knew it, dozens of bats came flying out in agitation of being disturbed. Mathias let out a scream at the same time Panic let out a startled yelp before dashing forward in effort to escape the winged terrors

"Woah," cried the Nordic, the hand holding the map releasing it in favor of holding onto his little black hat perched on his head. "Woah, boy, hold on!" Mathias gave a strong tug at the reins to stop Panic from running. Had he not, they would've both tumbled over the cliff. They stared at the sharp drop before the blonde carefully coaxed Panic-Sardine backwards, "Back up, steady now. Steady, that's right. Good boy, back up."

Panic-Sardine's heart was beating ferociously. He'd had enough and wanted to go home now! First bats now cliffs. The only thing he needed to complete this nightmare was those damn wolves that he heard earlier. No later than he thought about the wolves did he hear them again, howling to one another, plotting. Plotting? He heard them howl louder this time. They were close! And not only were they discussing how to split his meat amongst them but that of his master. No! He couldn't let them get to Mathias. Without a second thought, the Clydesdale jerked upwards and managed to knock off his master before taking off, two wolves followed after him.

"No," yelled Mathias, "Panic, come back!" His deep blue eyes widened when he saw that more wolves had taken off after his horse. "Panic," he whispered, hoping that the Clydesdale would hear him but he was long gone. Sighing, he stood up and brushed himself off before bending over to pick up his hat. Eerie growls resonated through the trees and before he knew it a whole pack of wolves was staring down at him hungrily.

Mathias slowly placed his hat back onto his head as he eased backwards, "Uh, nice doggies. Good doggies." The wolves perked their ears up at his voice and the blonde decided that perhaps they wouldn't attack him. Raising his hands in front of him he continued to walk backwards, "Stay…stay…No! Stay! Stay! Oh, shit!" Mathias turned around and ran as fast as he could, wolves hot on his heels.

The foliage and fog made it harder to figure out which way he was going but at this point he couldn't bring himself to care that he was crossing an unfamiliar log bridge. Or that there were flowers that were growing that tended to _not_ grow on his side of the river. All he cared about was escaping the tenacious pack that sounded closer and closer the further he thought he got. Risking a glance over his shoulder, beads of sweat started to roll down his temple as he noticed that he had not put any distance at all between him and the wolves.

"Ah," he yelped when his foot got caught on a uplifted tree rout causing him to roll down a small dirt mound and fall flat on his face. Groaning, he wiped his face with the back of his hand and saw a massive gate a few yards from him. Hungry growls above him made him jump to his feet and run towards the iron bars, "Help! Is someone there? Please, help!"

The two sentry statues sitting above the gate exchanged silent glances. Should they help him? Their master…

"Please," begged Mathias as he shook the gate desperately. He pressed himself against it as the wolves descended the mound and ran towards him. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for a swift death but no sooner did he close them did they shoot back open when the gate opened. He fell backwards, using his foot to close it back just as the wolves reached him. One closed his mouth over his leather boot and tried to tear it off. "Let go," grunted the Nordic, pulling his leg back, "of me! Oof!" Mathias crawled backwards as soon as the wolf released its hold on his boot and he let himself fall onto his back.

Rain started to fall by the time the wolves decided to give up and Mathias gathered his bearings. Looking backwards, the Nordic took in the dark castle with a gasp. Weakly, he stood on trembling legs and slowly made his way towards it, hoping that whoever resided inside would be kind enough to let him rest for the night.

~.~

The castle had been bleak for the past four years now. Servants had given up hope that they and their master would ever return to normal. Especially after the final attempts to find him a suitor resulted in people coming to gape at him like some sort of animal at a fair. Berwald had made it clear that no one was allowed in and if they had managed to find a way that they were to be sent to the dungeons.

Ever since that day with the stag, Berwald had been more reclusive and stayed away from his servants save for his most trusted ones. And even they were weary with interacting with their prince. Everyone but Peter and Hana. The boy and dog were the only ones that weren't put off completely by his sudden mood swings. Berwald was still their father and caretaker, beast or not. And that meant more to him than he was able to express in his current form. It certainly helped him cling on to his last shreds of humanity. Of course that didn't mean that he didn't have bursts of animalistic tendencies.

This was why Arthur and Francis were currently resting on the marbled table in the foyer. They had to make sure not to let Berwald outside and he still had enough self-awareness to not hurt them when they did. The candelabra sighed, "Hey, Arthur?"

"What," grunted Arthur sleepily.

"Do…do you think we'll ever-"

"Stop asking me that, Frog. I hate it when Alfred asks me. I hate it when Peter asks me and I hate it when Alice asks me. So please, just shut up and let me nap."

Francis rolled his eyes and was about to retort when the door suddenly swung open. His waxy eyes widened in shock when a man entered hesitantly. He nudged his clock companion awake and pointed at the blonde with a candled hand. "Look," he whispered, "Poor fellow must've lost his way in the woods."

"H-h-hello," called out Mathias. He ran his hands over the wet sleeves of his black coat hoping to warm the skin underneath.

Knowing what their master would do if he caught the visitor, Arthur thought it best to not say anything. Maybe if he didn't think anyone lived here he would leave. The clock hissed to his companion to keep his mouth shut.

Mathias turned around sharply, "Is someone there?"

Both objects stood still and he passed by not giving them a second glance. Arthur glared at his companion, "see?"

"All I see is a sexy man who could possibly break this spell. Maybe the master won't mind him staying?"

"Nonsense, he's too old for Berwald."

"He can't be a day over thirty."

"Who said that," whispered Mathias as he backed up against the table. His teeth chattered in both nerves and cold, "I-I don't m-mean to intrude b-but I lost m-m-m," he sneezed and wiped his nose with his sleeve miserably, "I lost my horse and I needed a place to stay for the n-night."

Francis' heart broke for the poor Nordic and he looked over to Arthur, "Come on, mon ami, have a heart."

But the clock didn't want to risk it. Not for his sake but for the innocent man before him. If Berwald threw him against a wall, he could be fixed and put back together. The same could be said should he be thrown in the dungeon . He was a clock for goodness sake so he didn't need to eat or drink or preform any human functions. But this stranger would die in a matter of days if he was doomed the dungeon. Worse yet, killed instantly if throne against a wall. So no, he wasn't being heartless by not speaking up. If anything he was doing the right thing. Reaching out with a brass hand, he covered Francis' mouth to keep him quiet, "Shush!"

Narrowing his eyes, Francis brought on of his hands under Arthur's hands and waited for the metal to turn red under his flame. The Brit let out a yelp and removed his hand allowing the candelabra to speak, "Of course, monsieur, you are welcomed here!"

Mathias jumped in surprise and tried to see through the darkness, "Who said that?"

"Over here."

"Where?" The blonde grabbed Francis and waved him in front of him in effort to find out who was talking to him. He felt a tap on his head and he looked up, eyes widening at seeing the candelabra in his hands grin.

"Hello, mon ami!"

Mathias yelped again, dropping Francis brusquely back on the table making his flames disappear. Now more intrigued than frightened the Nordic approached him in awe, "Incredible!"

"Well, now you've done it, Frog," hissed Arthur as he waddled over to his comrade, helping him slide his candles back into place. He glanced wearily at Mathias who was still eyeing them both curiously. He wasn't that bad looking. Maybe Berwald _would_ be interested if he just over looked the age diff—"Oi!" Arthur struggled in Mathias' hand as the Nordic looked over his body, "Put me down at once!"

"How is this accomplished?" Mathias turned the clock upside down and lightly scratched at his back making Arthur giggle.

"Stop that, you git, it tickles! Stop that I say. Ow," he groaned when the blonde suddenly turned the knobs behind his head used normally to adjust the hands on his face. He glared at Francis as the candelabra chuckled at his misfortune.

Alfred heard Arthur's angry cries and hustled over to the foyer. Had he had hands he would've clenched them into tight fists at the sight of some stranger opening the clock's glass chest piece and play with his pendulum. Shaking his head, the coat rack plucked Arthur from the blonde's hands, "Dude, stop manhandling my boyfriend!" Arthur gripped at Alfred's wooden knobs and glared angrily at the floor, his face tinged red with embarrassment. No. Berwald wouldn't like this one at all. He was too touchy and not in the good way.

"I'm sorry," exclaimed Mathias, "It's just that I've never seen anything l-li," he wiggled his nose, "l-l-like—Achoo!"

The coat rack barely had time to turn away to keep the moist particles from fogging up Arthur's face. He turned back around and eyed the blonde in sympathy, "Dude, are ya sick?"

Mathias sniffed, "I don't think so."

"He's soaked to the bone, mon ami." Francis hopped off the table and gently nudged Mathias towards the sitting room, "Come, monsieur. Come warm yourself by the fire."

"Thanks, man."

"What," exclaimed Arthur incredulously, "No! He can't stay. He needs to leave at once! You'll know what the master will do if he finds him here." The clock flailed in the coat rack's arms in protest, "I insist that you stop right there!" He gasped when he saw where Francis had led him, "Oh no, not that master's chair!"

Hana barked cheerfully from her basket before jumping out and running excitedly to their guest. She wagged her tassels as Mathias patted her gently, "Why hello there-er, boy?" He looked behind her tassels and smiled, "Sorry, I mean girl."

"I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!" Arthur covered his face to keep himself from seeing anymore hospitality. Didn't these idiots remember what happened to the last few people who stumbled into their castle uninvited? From the corner of his eye he saw movement in the shadows. He prayed that it was one of the larger servants and not Berwald. As kind as he had been with them as of late, he didn't want to press their luck by defying his orders in keeping strangers out.

Alfred carefully lowered his boyfriend back onto the floor, "Come on, Artie. Don't be like that. The poor dude could be good for the master." He trudged over to the linen closet and pulled out a warm blanket to wrap around Mathias after taking off his wet coat.

The Nordic thanked him and giggled when Hana burrowed her way under his feet and stood to let him prop them up, "My, what service! Tino would love it here."

"Alright," snapped Arthur irritably, "this has gone far enough. _I'm_ in charge here and—ah!" He groaned in misery as his sister's cart drove over him.

Alice smiled kindly at Mathias, "How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It will warm you up in no time." She bent over and allowed the hot liquid to pour out of her snout and into a chipped tea cup.

"No. No tea. _No_ tea!" He pointed an angry finger at his subordinates but they ignored him.

"Thank you," murmured Mathias, taking the cup and sniffing it deeply before bringing his lips to the rim. Giggles startled him and he nearly spilled the hot tea all over himself.

Peter smiled sheepishly at him and Alice, "Sorry, it's just that his scruff tickled me, sissy."

The blonde held the tea cup in the palm of his hand and grinned, "Heh, sorry little guy."

Movement was heard in the foyer followed by loud sniffing. The gust created by the entrance door slamming shut again threw open the doors to the sitting room and blew out fireplace. The servants immediately cowered in fear behind Hana as the dog whimpered nervously. Mathias confused by the sudden change in mood tried looked around to see what had frightened them so but Peter shook his head. "Don't, mister. My papa doesn't like it when people look at him."

Mathias was about to ask the cup who his father was when he heard an animalistic growl that sounded like a cross between that of a wolf's and a lions. Remembering the fiasco he just escaped a while ago, the Nordic curled into himself and pulled the blanket tighter around him. 'Please, don't let it be the wolves,' he thought to himself anxiously. '_Please_, don't let it be the wolves.'

A monstrous shadow loomed over him with horns protruding from what looked like the silhouette of a lion's head. Mathias changed his mind, 'Please let it be a wolf. Please let it be a wolf!'

Berwald's pupils dilated as he finally figured out where the scent was coming from. The territorial part of him came out as the scent became stronger, especially since it was being smeared all over his favored chair. Curling his lip, his back fur fizzled out defensively, "There's a strang'r in here." He descended the small stairs on all fours, his nose still pressed to the ground and tail twitching anxiously.

"M-master," stuttered Francis trying to sooth Berwald's rage. "Please allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet and-"

Berwald cut him off with any angry roar; he didn't want to hear his reasons. Hell, he'd seen the blonde as soon as he step foot through the gates and had admittedly been relieved that the wolves hadn't gotten to him. The man was attractive and a part of him thought that maybe, maybe he could break the spell, particularly after seeing him interact with his servants. But there was something off about this one. Something that he couldn't figure out and perhaps it was his smell. Though there were lingering tones of something that made him alluring, it wasn't enough for Berwald to push past the beast and see him as a potential mate.

And now seeing and smelling him up close, well, there was something about this blonde that made him want to punch him in the face.

Arthur coughed to get his attention, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say…I was against this from the start. It was all that Frog's fault! I tried to stop them but would they listen to me? No!" He gasped and hid behind Alfred when Berwald roared again. Oh well, he tried. Green weary eyes peeked over to see Mathias' frozen form, Peter still in his palm.

Gulping at the feel of hot air being breathed down his neck, Mathias risked looking to his right and jumped in fright, "Good grief!"

He watched as the beast carefully took the cup from his hand and placed him on the cart next to the tea pot that had served him tea before returning its fierce glare to him, "Who are ya? What d' ya want?!"

It talked. Oh, it talked! Gathering himself as best as he could Mathias tried to stutter out a response but found that he couldn't seem to get his tongue to work. Still, for his self-preservation, he had to try. "I-I-I was lost in the woods and-"

"Yer not welcomed h're!"

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm!" He couldn't stop staring at the thing before him. Wait. Didn't the cup say something about his papa not liking to be stared at? But…this beast couldn't possibly have sired that sweet thing, right?

"What are ya staring at," growled Berwald noting how the trembling blonde before him couldn't diverge his eyes from his face. He knew it.

"N-nothing, sir," said Mathias finally after swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes strayed down to the beast's elongated snout where sharpened canines resided with the promise of being able to tear off his flesh.

Berwald chuckled bitterly. He knew this one wasn't any different from the rest. "So, ya came t' stare th' beast have ya?"

Mathias yelped and turned around to run but Berwald swiftly cut off his path, "I swear I'm not, man. Please! I just needed a place to stay." He yelped again when the beast picked him up by his collar, "Please don't eat me! I promise I'm not as tasty as I look."

The beast rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think he was going to eat them? Sure he enjoyed a nice raw stag every once in a while but Peter made him promise to cut back and start eating like a normal person. Shaking his head in annoyance he walked out of the room, "I'm not gonna eat ya, ya idiot. I'm gonna g've ya a place t' stay."

"No,wait! Where are you taking me? Please, no. No!"

* * *

Dandelion-Misty-Bird and her siblings walked out of the stable, clucking their greeting to the sheep and Chris P. Bacon the pig before their afternoon routine. They scratched at the dirt hoping to find a snack to keep their bellies satisfied until Tino fed them. Lord-of-the-Wings clucked curiously at the movement in the shrubbery near the cottage. What kind of freak lurked behind bushes was beyond him. Ah well. Tino was strong enough to ward off any unwanted guests.

Smoke bustled out the chimney from the quaint cottage signifying that Tino was in fact home, much to Eduard's glee. Beside him Raivis giggled into his hand, "Boy, Tino is going get the surprise of his life, isn't he big brother?"

"Yep," chirped the older blonde happily, "Today is his lucky day." He stood up and stretched his long limbs, letting the branch he'd been holding back smack his brother in the face. Eduard cleared his throat to get his guests' attention. Lovino and Antonio were fussing over the cake while Ludwig and Lars set up the kegs of beer. Beside them Feli sat on one of the barrels kicking his feet back and forth while twirling a paint brush in his hand. Matthew stood nervously next to Gilbert and as far away from the three sobbing girls Emma was trying to console.

Eduard smoothed his hair back. "I just want to thank you guys for coming to my wedding," he said proudly before adding, "But first I have to go in there and propose to the guy." Guests chuckled good naturedly not at all aware that he wasn't kidding. Shrugging, he pulled his little brother close to him, "As for you, Raivis, when Tino and I come out of that door…"

"Oh I know," exclaimed Raivis, taking out his baton, "I know. I'll strike up the band!" He squirmed out of his brother's grasp and started moving his arms wildly, leading the musicians into a fast paced melody. Roderich rolled his eyes at the noise and turned back to the discussion with his wife. He'd been trying and failing to convince her that she and Kiku should not attempt to force Tino into a dress.

The hunter smacked Raivis across the head and hissed, "Not yet you idiot!"

"Sorry, Eduard."

"Right, well, here I go."

~.~

Tino was nestled comfortably in his chair reading another book he had picked up from the book store earlier that morning. Gilbert had recommended it to him enthusiastically because it was about an albino bell ringer in Paris who fell in love with a magician's assistant. So far he had to say that he was enjoying it and was particularly fond of the gypsies. Closing his eyes, he hugged his book to his chest and giggled, "That's so sweet!" He reached out for his mug of hot chocolate for a sip when he heard a rapid knocking at the door.

Sighing, Tino placed his mug back down and carefully laid his book flat so to not lose his page. "Who on earth is that," he wondered as he wiped his hands on his pants before pulling down the goggles his brother installed to look outside. Eduard's face came into view making him groan to himself. What on earth did that brute want? He shook his head and moved to lock the door. There was no way he was going to let him—

The door swung open as soon as Eduard realized it was unlocked, "Hi there, Tino."

"Eduard," gasped the shorter blonde, "w-what pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." Eduard smirked at the flush blooming on his future fiancé's face. He took a step forward and beamed, "You know, Tino, there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

Tino looked down at his black flats, "My shoes? They're nothing special really. Toris makes them in girl sizes too." Actually, they probably were for girls but as soon as he saw them he couldn't pass them up. He liked to walk barefoot through the meadow when playing with their animals and stick his feet in the water so the flats were convenient to remove and put on easily. Perhaps that's what he was talking about. "I can see why girls like them though. They're a lot easier than boots to…to…uh, what are ya doing?" The blond looked at Eduard wearily as the taller made himself comfortable on Tino's favorite chair.

"You're adorable, Tino. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. You see, this is the day where all your dreams come true."

Tino walked around to the other side of the table to pull away his mug of chocolate before Eduard helped himself to it. "And what do ya know about my dreams?"

"Plenty!" Eduard propped his muddied boots on the dining table, splattering mud all over Tino's book. Ignoring the Nordic's cry of indignation, he continued, "Here, picture this. A rustic hunting lodge with my latest kill roasting by the fire." He paused to kick off his boots, "And my little groom massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs."

Discomfort was settling in Tino's belly. He knew where this was going…Sure he liked to feign ignorance to what the towns folk said about him but that didn't mean he wasn't well aware of the gossip. Unfortunately that also meant knowing that Eduard wanted him in a way he most certainly didn't want to be wanted. Not by _him_ at least. Tino pulled his book out from under Eduard's feet and wiped it clean.

Before he knew it Eduard was on his feet again and only inches away, "And we'll adopt six or seven you know."

Tino chuckled weakly, "Dogs?"

"No, silly. Strapping boys like me!"

"Heh heh, that sounds great." Tino backed away to put his book away on its shelf.

"And do you know who that little groom will be?"

"Let me think…"

"You, Tino," whispered Eduard hotly into the shorter man's ear.

Tino gulped nervously when he felt a hand on his waist. He ducked under Eduard's other arm and continued to back away, "I…I-Eduard, I'm speechless!" The Nordic watched as Eduard shoved his chair out the way and walked slowly up to him, "I really don't know what to say."

Eduard backed Tino against the door and placed both arms on either side of his head to prevent him from escaping. He smirked, "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm very sorry, Eduard, but…" Violet eyes widened in horror as Eduard leaned his face in attempt to kiss him. Oh no! He couldn't let his first kiss be stolen from him and let alone by Eduard. "But," reaching behind him he grasped for the door handle, "but I just don't deserve you!" Tino yanked to door open and dodged the kiss, letting Eduard fall out and stumble into the murky pond. He blinked in surprise when he heard music from behind the shrubbery but shrugged it off. Perhaps there was a festival going on. He plucked Eduard's boots and tossed them out before shutting the door, this time locking all five bolts.

"Ve," cried Feliciano in alarm. He hopped off his barrel and helped the hunter out of the dirty water, "Eduard, are you ok? Oh!"

With hand firmly gripped around the Italian's throat, Eduard snarled angrily, "I _will_ have Tino for my groom. Make no mistake about that!" He tossed him into the water and picked up his boots before shoving his little brother in the direction of the town.

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig by his arm just as the angry German was about to follow after Eduard, "Nein, bruder! Just…go take care of Feli. He needs you." He watched his brother's anger simmer down at the mention of his lover and let him go to fetch the crying Italian out of the water. Shaking his head he motioned for everyone to pick up and leave.

An hour later, at the insitant scratching at his door, Tino poked his head out to see Dandelion and her siblings eating out of the bucket of feed. "Is he gone," he asked them. Looking around, he saw no sign of the annoyance and stepped out in a huff. "Can ya imagine that, guys? He asked me to marry him."

The blonde shooed away the chickens to get the bucket and scatter feed on the ground, "Me! Married to that boorish, brainless—Gah!" Growling in frustration, he gave the rest of the feed to the chickens before placing the bucket aside. "Tino Von Bock. Can't you just see it?" The sheep exchanged glances with one another. "Tino Von Bock, his little groom." Narrowing his eyes, Tino kicked a barrel angrily, "No, sir, not me. I guarantee it. I want so much more than this provincial life!"

Kicking off his shoes, he ran out to towards the meadow behind his cottage. Somehow it felt so liberating to feel dampened earth under his bare feet as he ran. He ran until he found his special spot, a fairy circle where he had made a little house for the fairies and often left snacks. Tino lifted his head high to enjoy to afternoon breeze's caress on his face, "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell." He slowly lowered himself to the ground and checked to see if the fairies had eaten the berries he left for them. They did. He knew it! He knew they were real!

His older brother had always told them that fairies were real but when he tried to ask Lovino if he had any fairy sized bread the Italian had chuckled thinking he'd been kidding. The same had happened with all his other acquaintances now that he thought about it. The only other person he that hadn't laughed was the prince who visited him in his dreams and that was nice and all but…he wanted someone real to talk to and not feel like an oddity. "And for once it might be grand…to have someone understand."

Tino smiled sadly and plucked a dandelion, holding it carefully in his hand, "I want so much more than they've got planned." He watched the breeze carry the dandelion's fuzzy seeds away in its arms, wishing that he could just grab on to one and let it carry him too. His musings were interrupted by alarmed whining, "What on earth…Panic-Sardine? What are ya doing here, boy? Where's—where's Mathias?"

The Clydesdale neighed at his master, trying to communicate what had occurred. Tino reached out and tried to soothe him, "Steady boy, steady." He led him back to the house and unhooked the wagon before slipping his shoes back on and pulling his riding cloak over his shoulders. "Alright, Panic, take me to my brother."

* * *

**A special thanks to Pastaaddict for the name: ********_Dandelion-Misty-Bird_ **and HeroinOfDarkness for the names: _Super-Death-Ball and Lord-of-the-Wings. _They're so cute lol and very Tino.

**Hey guys. Sorry I got this out later than I wanted. Had a test to study for. Have you guys ever hear the sound of glass shatter inside you? I did. It happened when I was taking my test earlier this week. There I was and everything was fine until I get half way through the test and flip the paper to the back...BAM! Latin. Latin everywhere. Too much Latin for one damn page. It was a list of Bacterial names and I was supposed to match them to the disease or infection they cause...ah well. Sorry for that rant, it just really annoyed me that I studied the names of parasites and fungi and all that crap but failed to foresee that T_T**

**Right, anyway. I'd like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and follow list. It has certainly been the highlight of my otherwise miserable week =3  
I hope to update this weekly and I will try to do so.  
**

**ps- Did anyone catch my little reference in Tino's book? lol ^_^ Also, running barefoot in the grass after it rains is awesome!**

**~Until Next Time**

**SilverDawn1313: Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter =)**

**VivaAmerica: Thank you for reassuring me with the casting. It really uplifted my spirits, you had no idea the panic I was going through. Also, one of the kitty names you gave me will be used in the next chapter =3  
**

**pastaadict: Yeah, I was proud of that lol. Hopefully I can get out another one out soon. Yeah, I'm with you on how everyone casts Prussia as the villain. I also love him and couldn't bring myself to go through with it. Also, thank you for the name =3**

**aycee-san: I'm glad you think so =3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**HeroinOfDarkness: Lol thanks again for the names. I'll use more through out the story if that's ok =3 Also, I look forward in reading more of your story ^_^ **

**Fallen Heavens: Oh my gosh! It's my dream for one of my stories to be as popular as **  
**Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart**** especially my story Love Has No Recipe ...but we'll see I guess, for now I'm content knowing that you guys enjoy the Disneytalia fics.  
**

**Marshal**** Thompson: lol thank you! I'm glad you like it =)  
**

**The Little Chibi: You have no idea how much of a relief it was to read that. I was worried about casting him as Gaston but I'm glad that you and everyone else have been supportive of my decision.**

**zoewinter1: lol, I _did_ consider having him but when I was listening to the soundtrack in my car and Maurice came running into the tavern asking for help all I could imagine was cute lanky Mathias running in wide-eyed and everyone teasing him and Emma being worried for his well-being and-well long story short, Mathias is Maurice and Eduard is Gaston. ^_^ Thank for the review!**


	4. Tino's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and The Beast nor Hetalia.**

"Pity about that one, eh, Kyle," mumbled Christian slowly from his post on top of the stone wall. The marble sentry stared into the distance while his companion looked towards the sky. They'd heard their master's roars followed by screams and had let out a sigh. There went _their_ chances of becoming human again.

"We never should've let him in." Kyle reached down and held on to the gate to keep it from creaking, "We _aren't_ going to let anyone else in."

Christian sighed again, "That's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is us letting people in _knowing_ what Berwald will do to them. I won't have any more blood on my hands."

"Hey now, no one said anything about there being blood." Christian lowered his own hand to grip the gate shut as well, "We only have a few weeks until it's his birthday and I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired being stuck like this." When his companion didn't say anything, the sentry rolled his eyes, "I'm also getting tired of only talking to _you_."

"Quiet," hissed Kyle, "Someone's coming." They watched in silence as a short blonde and his horse walked up to the gate.

Tino pulled his hood off his head as he and Panic approached the castle. Anxiety was gnawing at his belly, eating his insides almost rabidly as soon as his horse deviated from the path that would take him to the Inventor's Guild Annual Festival. His nerves were almost near breaking point the deeper they ventured into the thick woods though it wasn't necessarily all from fear. Sure the dense fog and occasional whine from Panic-Sardine at every howl he heard did little to soothe him, but it was the fact that there was absolutely no sign of Mathias, save a broken lamp that, that had him twisting the fabric of his cloak until it wrinkled.

Panic-Sardine whined in protest when his master hopped off his back and touched the gate. Tino patted his head reassuringly, "Shh, Panic, its ok. We'll be fine." Gasping, the blonde slid through the bars and picked up his brother's little black hat. "Mathias, where are you?" He ventured towards the castle itself in hopes that the Dane had sought shelter inside from the cold.

The older of the two sentries grinned at his companion, "Come on, Kyle, this one is definitely the one. You'll see; Berwald won't hurt him."

Kyle rubbed the back of his head and opened the gate to let the horse in after his master, "For his sake, I hope you're right."

~.~

The screams had died down sometime earlier that morning much to every one's relief. Mathias had actually managed to escape Berwald's grasp just as the prince was going to offer him a room and had ran in the direction of the dungeon. With Berwald at his heals, the blonde had also locked himself in a cell, the one that nobody had the key for. The prince had spent most of the day trying to find the key and eventually gave up and instead had Arthur dig up a drawing of the key so that he could make another one. Peter had wanted to help but Berwald simply patted him gently and told him to stay inside lest he get hurt.

The little cup had _also_ wanted to go talk to Mathias some more, maybe ask him if he would marry his papa when he got him out but Alice told him that it wouldn't be a good idea. It wasn't that he hated being a cup…rather he wasn't fond of it. His choices for what he could do for fun were severely limited do riding Hana around the house and…well maybe swimming in Alice's wash bin, but that lost its charm after a while.

"Hello? I-is anyone here? Hello! Big brother! Big brother, are you in here?"

Peter looked up from where he was sitting with Hana and saw another blonde enter the castle through the foyer. He grinned and motioned for his dog to take him to the kitchen, "Alice, guess what?!"

"What is it?" Alice pulled herself straight after pouring water into her bin. She watched as the other dishes jumped in for their bath before looking at her little brother, tiredly.

"There's another man in the castle!"

The Teapot rose an eyebrow, "Now, Peter, what have I said about making such wild stories?"

"It's not a story, sissy, I saw him. I bet papa will love him."

"Not another word, young man." She lifted up her young brother by his handle and deposited him in the bin, "Be sure to soak a while."

"Miss Alice, Miss Alice," cried Michelle as she skidded to a stop in front of the Kirkland siblings, her dust covered feathers flying around her excitedly, "There's a man in the castle! Oh, he's so adorable!"

Alice blinked and turned to her brother who giggled from under the water, "See? I told, ya."

~.~

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we," snapped Arthur irritably as he paced on a small table. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair. Pet the pooch!"

Francis crossed his arms with a huff, "I was just trying to be hospitable."

"Hospitable? No, you were just being an irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack jawed…" Arthur trailed off when he heard a voice call out 'Mathias.'

Both he and Francis froze as Tino stuck his inside the room they were in, "Big Brother? Where are you?" Shaking his head in disappointment, the blonde stepped back out and continued his search.

"Did you see that," asked Francis in wonder, "It's a man!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I _know_ it's a man. What of it, frog?"

"Don't you see? He's the one. The one we've been waiting for. He's come to break the spell!"

"Yeah, that's what you said about the other—Oi, where are you going? Did you learn _nothing_ from yesterday?!" Arthur scrambled after the candelabra just as Francis opened the door that led to the dungeon. The clock pulled Francis behind the door, "Are you mad? What if Berwald sees him?"

"He's going to love him, you'll see." Francis winked at Arthur and hurriedly hopped up the stairs so that Tino would follow him.

The blond tightened his cloak around him. Something was incredibly off about this place but he couldn't leave; not without his brother at least. He saw a glow going up the stairs and trailed after it, "Hey, wait! I'm looking for my brother and—huh…that's funny." Nobody was around save for a candelabra sitting alone on one of the shelves. Tino walked passed it and down the rows of empty cells, "I could've sworn I saw somebody…I-is anybody here?"

"Tino," croaked Mathias as he sat up in his cell, "Little brother, is that you?"

Rushing forward, Tino let himself fall to his knees so that he could reach through the bars, "Mathias?" Cold fingers wrapped around his warmer ones, "You're hands are ice cold! How did—never mind, we need to get you out of here." He took in the Dane's appearance; his skin was flushed and slicked with perspiration, his still wet clothes clung to his body and his blonde hair fell limply around him as if to mimic his sickly body.

Despite it all, Mathias managed a small smile, "I'm glad I could see you again, little brother, but you have to get out of here."

"Are ya crazy? I'm not leaving without you!"

"You have to," argued the elder Nordic, wincing at his sore throat. "He'll get you too if you stay."

Tino furrowed his eyebrows, "He? He who? Who did this to you?"

"There's no time to explain." Mathias tried to pry his fingers away from Tino's hand but his younger brother was strong. "Tino, please you have to go. "

"I said no." Looking around for something to help him get his brother out, Tino finally found a sturdy piece of metal. He quickly picked it up and placed it against the door, "I'll get you out, you'll see."

As he worked diligently, Mathias continued to beg him to leave in between bursts of coughs. Berwald hid in the shadows as he stared at the man in wonder. He'd just come up from forging a new key to let Mathias out and had caught scent of something that made his heart skip a beat. It smelled just like the loud mouth blonde that had gotten himself stuck inside the dungeon only more potent. Curiosity got the better of him and Berwald had decided to follow the sweet smell in hopes to find what was causing it.

A petite blonde with soft features certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting. Berwald watched as Tino brought a swift kick to the metal bar, the sturdy wood of the cell still holding strong but he knew that it was only a matter of time before it would yield. Perhaps he wasn't all that soft after all. Still…it took great courage to even come this far and seeing the man working so tenaciously to free the loud mouth Nordic, it gave Berwald a sense of hope that maybe this one could be the one.

He sniffed the air quietly again and felt himself blush under his fur, 'He smells really good, like pine trees and earth. I could certainly get used to that smell.' Shaking his head, Berwald brought a paw to his snout. What was he thinking? As soon as he'd get a look at him, the man would no doubt leave him without giving him a chance. The beast inside him chuckled cruelly, but the man had fought his way through with vigor, 'Ya don't know if ya don't try.'

There was only a few weeks left to his birthday if memory served him correctly. That panic was starting to grate at his nerves. Most of his servants had lost hope but he still had those few that haven't, Peter being one of them. Maybe it was fate that the idiot blonde had gotten himself trapped in that cell; without him, this other nicer smelling one wouldn't have come along. And here he thought he would have to try his luck, and patience, courting _him_.

But if he wanted for things to go well, these next few minutes were going to be critical. Berwald pocketed the key in his tattered clothes and sat back on his haunches and thought. The beast didn't give him much time to plan out a strategy, lashing out at his more human side at the sight of more wooden slivers falling to the ground with another kick from the petite man.

Mathias looked over his brother's shoulder and panicked, "Run, Tino!"

"No! Not without yo—oh!" Tino yelped in surprise when he felt something large grip his arm back to pull his torch away from him. The little light that they had dissolved into darkness with the exception of the beam that snuck in from a hole in the ceiling. He strained his eyes to see who had touched him.

"Tino! You stay away from my baby brother, you monster!"

Tino backed up until his back was pressed against his brother's cell. His mind was racing a mile a minute as he tried to figure out where the person who had touched him was standing. He called out, "Who's there? Who are you?"

Tugging at his fur, in hopes that the pain would keep his irrational anger at bay, Berwald griped at the marble pillar he was hiding behind. When he was sure that he wouldn't lash out again, he finally spoke up, mentally wincing at how harsh his voice sounded, "Th-th' mast'r of this castle. What are ya doin' here?"

Tino closed his eyes despite not being able to see much aside from a large shadow. He hadn't expected for the person to sound like gravel. Still, he forced his eyes open and stood on his knees, "I've come for my brother. Can't you see he's sick?" As if to prove his point, Mathias fell into a coughing fit. "What were you even thinking sticking him in there in the first place?!" The blonde gasped and covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say that last part out loud but with his brother coughing up a lung, it sort of just happened.

Berwald's claws dug into the stone and before he got a chance to keep his temper in check, he growled out, "He shouldn't h've trespassed then if he didn't want t' get locked up!"

"But he could die," cried the Nordic in a panic. He wrapped his hand around the one Mathias had gripped around the bars, "Please, I'll do anything. Just please let him go."

The begging soothed the monster within but not enough to reach Berwald's humanity. Shaking his head pulled his tattered cloak around his body and turned away, "Th're is nothing _you_ can do. He's my prison'r now."

'No, wait that came out wrong', hissed Berwald at himself, 'We're supposed to show him we're good! If we let his brother out, he'll trust me. If he trusts me he won't fear me. If he doesn't fear me he could love me.'

"Wait!" Berwald vaguely felt a tug on his cloak, making him freeze and curl his tail around his feet. Tugging insistently, Tino crawled closer to the man and looked up with wide eyes. The light made him look angelic, almost making his skin glow paler. He bit his lip and turned to look at his brother once before making his mind, "Take me instead."

Berwald swallowed thickly, marveling at how cute the man looked before turning away, "Y-you would take his place?" Well this certainly wasn't how he had planned on things to go but he would take what he could.

"No," shouted Mathias. "No, he won't. Tino, don't do it!"

Ignoring his brother asked again, "_If_ I did, will ya let him go?"

The prince carefully turned around so that he faced the small blonde but still stayed hidden in the shadows, "Yes, but ya h've t' promise you'll stay here forev'r."

Tino rubbed his arms nervously. Forever? He had figured that he could make a run for it with Mathias as soon as the guy let his brother out. He looked at his brother again who sent him a pleading look and shook his head slowly. No, he couldn't do that. Mathias needs help; he'll die if he didn't promise. Only problem…he was a man of his word stranger or not. And who knew? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here; if not then he could make a run for it later. He was a fast runner after all…but then again so could this guy. Looking back at the shadows, he squinted. Maybe if he knew what the man looked like, he could assess his chances of survival.

Berwald waited patiently for the small blonde to make his decision, his heart racing wildly at the prospect of him saying yes. He shifted his weight from one paw to another, time panning out a lot longer than he thought and felt himself grow frustrated. But before snapped, Tino spoke up, "Will ya come to the light? I want to look at you in the eye."

Clenching his jaw, Berwald backed away until he felt his back hit the stone wall. No. He couldn't do that! The little angel would leave for sure and where would _that_ leave him? Curling his tail around his feet again, the prince sat on his haunches and shook his head, "Nh."

Tino frowned and tilted his head to the side, "How do ya expect me to stay with ya if I don't even know what ya look like?"

"He's a freaking beast, Tino," screeched Mathias grabbing at his brother's shoulders to shove him towards the exit. "Run now while you still can!"

"Mathias," admonished Tino, when he saw the shadowy form curl in on itself. "That's no way to talk about someone."

The older Nordic stared at his brother like he'd grown another head, "He freakin' locked me up!"

"And _I'm_ tryin' ta getcha out! Shut up and let me handle this." Turning back to Berwald he moved a bit closer, "Please, I would like to see ya."

"Nh…" Berwald contemplated it for a few more seconds and figured that it would be for the best if he did as Tino asked. Slowly and carefully, as to not frighten the poor man, he stepped paw first into the tiny beam of moonlight. He tried not to let it sting too much when Tino yelped in fright and fell backwards. Ashamed, Berwald looked down at his dirty paws and rubbed the back of his head. He should just let them go…

"Ok."

"What," screeched Mathias just as Berwald widened his eyes in disbelief.

Tino took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked up to Berwald, "Y-ya have my word."

'Oh sweet carpentry! He agreed,' cried Berwald mentally. 'He actually agreed ta stay!' Without thinking twice, Berwald reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, "Done." He moved to release Mathias and in his excitement, he didn't pay much attention to the way, Tino crumbled to the floor in silent tears.

Mathias ducked under Berwald's arm and crawled over to his little brother, "No, Tino, take it back. Tell him ya won't do it. You don't _have_ to do it. I'm old, I've lived my life!"

Curling deeper into his older brother's embrace, Tino managed a small laugh, "You're only eight years older than me, silly." He was about to return the hug when he fell forward on his face. Confused, the young Nordic looked up in time to see the beast drag his brother out the door, "No, wait!"

"Tino!"

"Wait!"

On their way down the stairs and out the castle, Mathias thrashed his legs and arms in protest. He even tried grabbing onto the furniture but the table simply tugged it's leg out of his grip and sniffed indignantly at him. Extending his arms and legs out he dug the feet into the door frame while his fingers did the same. The Nordic whimpered as Berwald tugged on his coat in effort to dislodge him, "Please, take me back. I'll let you eat me but please just spare my brother!"

Berwald scoffed, "I don't w'nt ta eat ya." Grabbing him from around his waist, the prince maneuvered them both out the door and up to a carriage. "Don't worry 'bout him. He's no long'r yer conc'rn." He stuffed the Dane into the carriage and shut the door, "Take him to th' village."

The carriage shivered as it sprouted spider like legs. From above the towers, Tino watched through tears as Mathias was transported away, his loud yowls for release and for his brother becoming a whisper the further away he got. The blonde's lip quivered until he couldn't keep it in any longer. He curled up in the hay against the window and cried into his brother's hat, breathing in the inventor's scent.

Francis sighed sadly from his spot on the shelf and rubbed at his waxy head with his other candle. He could hear Tino's broken sobs through the dungeon and couldn't help but feel guilty. On the plus side, Mathias would be able to get some help for that nasty cough he'd developed over night. Heavy footsteps echoed upward and the candelabra realized that Berwald was coming back up. Francis waddled to the edge, "Uh…master?" He fell onto his rump when the prince stopped in front of him, his stoic blue eyes seemingly glaring at him in a silent question. "I w-was just thinking that, since the boy is going to be staying with us for quite some time…that perhaps we could offer him a more comfortable room?"

Berwald rose an eyebrow at how Francis ended his though in a question. He'd seriously thought that they were past this by now about apparently he still frightened the poor man. Nodding, the prince continued his trek to his small guest.

"Ya didn't even let me say goodbye," cried Tino as soon as Berwald walked up to the cell. He brought his knees up to his chest in a fetal position and covered his face, "I'll never see him again and I d-didn't get ta say g-good bye!" His tears ran like ferocious little rivers down his reddened cheeks and the sobs that burst through his trembling frame were heartbreaking.

Even the animal inside him felt guilty at the sight. In his eagerness to start the courtship, something that he couldn't do with the loudmouthed brother present, he hadn't considered Tino's feelings. Strike one.

Wrapping his paw around the corner of his cloak, Berwald thought about what Francis said. He spoke slowly so to not further excite the poor blonde, "I'll…I'll show ya t' yer room."

"M-my room?" Tino slowly sat up and hugged his brother's hat to him, "But I thought…" He glanced around the tiny cell then looked back at the beast, "I thought _this_ was where I was going to s-stay…"

Berwald looked around as well, mentally taking measurements and assessing whether this would make proper living quarters for his little guest. It was unacceptable. He would barely be able to fit a bed in here let alone one big enough for them to be able to cuddle-woah! Berwald flushed under his fur and shook his head. Now wasn't the time for such nonsense. First thing first was to calm down Tino. _Then_ they could move up his mental check list of their courtship.

He motioned around him, "Do…do ya _really_ want t' stay in th' tow'r?" Tino shook his head 'no' and Berwald couldn't help but think that the man was adorable. The prince walked back out and motioned for the other to follow after him, "Then come with me."

Tino meekly trailed after the beast, making sure that he stayed a few paces behind him. His cloak was brought snugly around his shoulders and he had his brother's hat in a tight grip. They walked through bleak halls in silence with only their footsteps to keep them company.

The walls were lined with strange paintings and the carvings within the marbled pillars frightened the poor Nordic. The blonde pinched his arm and winced. No, this wasn't a dream. This was real. He bumped into a ferocious looking statue with a body of a dragon and a face of demon. Gasping in horror, Tino ran to catch up to the beast; choosing this time to walk a little closer.

Berwald could sense that the poor man was shivering in fear and wanted nothing more than to find some way to console him. However to do so would prove far too embarrassing…He risked a look over his shoulder to see how Tino was holding up. His heart broke a little more when he found that the blonde still had a few tears rolling down his rounded cheeks. Sighing he run his claws through his unruly mane, 'What should I do?'

As if sensing his prince's distress, Francis wiggled in his prince's grasp to gently nudged Berwald to get his attention. He whispered, "You should say something to him, master."

"Nh," murmured Berwald with a shake of his head, looking down at his feet. What _could_ he say that would cheer up the little blonde? It was his fault Tino was so upset to begin with. He felt another encouraging nudge after Tino gave another broken whimper. "Uh…I-I hope ya like it h're," he said finally. When Tino didn't say anything, Berwald looked at Francis in panic but the candelabra simply gave him an encouraging smile and motioned for him to continue. Swallowing, Berwald added, "Th' castle 's yer home now, so ya can go anywh're ya want. 'cept th' west wing."

Tino wiped his eyes and stared at the beast in confusion. His home? Well, yeah, he supposed that was true but that didn't change the fact that he was still this creature's prisoner; even if he _was_ allowing him freedom to wander the halls. Eyeing the macabre décor he wrinkled his nose in displeasure. It wasn't like he would want to wander around this place to begin with. Still, it reminded him something out of one of those books he read with the prince. He wondered if there had been a prince like that that lived here once upon a time…maybe he resided in the west wing and that's why the beast didn't want him going near it. Frowning, Tino asked, "What's in the west wing?"

If there was a prince then perhaps he could go save him and together they could leave this dreadful place. Maybe the price could be like the one in his dreams and they could be friends. Tino withdrew to his mind momentarily and didn't see that the beast had stopped walking. He bumped into his furry chest, getting a nose full of his scent. Strangely enough, given the guy's appearance, he didn't smell all that bad. It was nice. Flushing furiously, Tino shook his head and backed away, only to have a rough paw grip his arm and another force his face up to meet the beast's blue eyes. He yelped and tried to jump out of the creature's grip but Berwald held tight as he spoke grimly, "I won't limit yer access t' my castle but I do forbid ya from going t' th' west wing. Please do as I say."

Tino nodded slowly and froze when Berwald reached over his head. Closing his eyes fearfully, he felt a claw graze over his hair before pulling away. He slowly cracked an eye open to see if the beast was going to follow through and kill him but found that he was already walking away, "Holy Martin Luther, that guy's scary." The blond slowly continued to follow; this time carefully watching the beast in front of him as he carelessly dropped a piece of straw to the ground. Confused again, Tino ran a hand to his hair and was surprised to see that he still had a few smaller pieces from when he had thrown himself in the nest of hay.

They finally arrived before a large door and Berwald carefully opened it to let Tino in, "If ya need an'thing, my s'rvants will attend t' ya."

"Dinner," whispered Francis as he tugged on Berwald's fur. Berwald's eyes widened and anther flush stained his snout. He fearfully shook his head no but Francis insisted, "Ask him, master. Ask him to dinner."

Licking his chops nervously, Berwald stood stiffly, "Y-ya will join m' fer dinn'r. That's not a request," he practically growled before slamming the door shut in humiliation.

Tino gasped from the sudden burst and reached out to try the handle but thought better of it and chose to instead run for the bed to hide under the covers. Frustrated and hurt, the Nordic curled in on himself, screaming into the pillows as rain and snow fell from the night sky.

* * *

The spider like carriage stopped it's journey just outside the village. If it had eyes they would've been red with exasperation and fatigue. Mathias had proven to be a rather..._handful_ passenger to say the least. The Dane had tried to gnaw at the wooden bars, which the carriage thought was rather disgusting given but he had no mouth so he couldn't voice his displeasure. When that hadn't worked, Mathias had thrown himself at the walls in effort to break them. Again, that had earned nothing but annoyance from the carriage.

To say that he was happy to finally be rid of the annoying blonde was an understatement. No wonder the master hadn't wanted him. The carriage convulsed until it spat out the Dane, spitting his coat after him before making its way back home.

Mathias glared in the carriage's direction, "Thanks for nothing you stupid-" He yelped and ran towards the village when the carriage stopped and charged back towards the blonde. It wasn't actually going to do anything to him but...a little scare never harmed anyone. Mathias looked over his shoulder, sighing in relief to see that the carriage had decided to give up and leave. "Don't worry, little brother. I'm coming back for ya." He ran towards the bakery but found that Lovi and Antonio had already closed for the night, "Where on earth could they be?"

Cheers and laughter from the tavern caught his attention, "That's right! Maybe with those guys, I can get Tino back." Ignoring, the freezing rain, Mathias ran towards the gold light, "Just hold on, Tino. I'll save you."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is late. I don't have an excuse other than school I'm afraid T_T I can't seem to find the time. To make up for it, I've already worked half way through the next chapter. I WILL HAVE THAT UP BY THIS WEEKEND OR SO HELP ME, I WILL...well I don't know what I'll do but it'll not make me happy. I hate that I can't keep up with my writing T_T anyway, a huge thanks to every one who has added this story to their Favorites as well as to their Follow list =3  
**

**Berwald's speech pattern is a pain to write lol...there may be some inconsistencies but I'm going to try my best to make them as few as possible. Thanks again for reading. **

**ps- How is everyone? Anybody going to prom? Graduating? If so I wish you all the best =3 Have fun you guys ^_^ Also, for those in college good luck on your finals. Study hard! Actually that goes for everyone still in school, study hard and lets end this school year on a high note =D**

**pss- HeroinOfDarkness is writing a Hetalia adaptation of _The Producers_ if you guys are interested you should go check it out. So far so good! =3**

**~Until Next Time**

**VivaAmerica: I did pretty terrible on it lol...but it's ok. My professor drops the lowest test grade and replaces it with our final. Hopefully I do good on that one. And yes, I can't wait to write the part where Tino uses a firm hand on Berwald =3 **

**aycee-san: Oh gosh, Alfred being like that with Arthur made me feel fluffy lol. I think they're pretty adorable together yeah? I'm glad I was able to make you laugh, though I am sorry that it's taken so long for an update T_T**

**HeroinOfDarkness: I did, lol. Figured it would be a good name for a rooster =D Thanks again for letting me use the name! Happy to see ya saw the reference lol. Also, your second chapter was freaking amazing ^_^**

**zoewinter1: lol =D **

**pastaaddict: No he is not =( Poor Feli...I personally never liked how everyone was so enamored with Gaston so in this one, I have a small group who are annoyed by him, one of them being Ludwig. I'm glad you picked up on it too lol and I'm more than happy to have made your day ^_^ Thanks again for letting me use it!**

**The Little Chibi: First let me say that I love your name, it's so cute =D And yes, lol Tino did name them. (The names actually came from Pastaaddict and HeroinOfDarkness) Thank you so much for the review!**


	5. An Invitation To Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the songs from Beauty and The Beast.**

"Who does he think he is?!"

Ludwig and Roderich both rolled their eyes at the outburst. Eduard had spent the better half of the afternoon brooding over the fact that Tino had rejected him. The blonde German wiped down a stein before filling it with beer, "Serves him right," he muttered under his breath. He glanced over to his Italian boyfriend as the man handed out patron's orders. Feli had insisted that he didn't need to beat up Eduard on his behalf but that hadn't kept him from trying to keep the miserable hunter out of the tavern. He bit in a growl as Eduard continued to bicker to anyone who would listen. Which at this point was mostly his brother and a group of men who was listening in to his bitter rant.

"That boy has tangled with the wrong man," grumbled Eduard as he glared at the crackling fire. Memories of his disastrous wedding had been plaguing his mind all day and it certainly didn't help that some of his guests had laughed at him. He curled his lip in a sneer; it also hadn't done his ego any favors that he had to practically bully his way into the tavern. Ludwig had turned him away because of what he'd done to Feliciano but Lars and Gilbert had soothed the German and in the end the hunter had gotten his way. "_No_ one says no to, Eduard Von Bock!"

Raivis thanked Lars for the two pints and carefully made his way back to his brother. He nodded in agreement, "Darn right they don't."

But Eduard was getting ahead of himself. With every reminiscing moment that went by , the angrier he got. Honestly, he couldn't blame Ludwig for acting the way he did. He was a man defending his lover's honor. Hell, he'd do the same for Tino, _does_ do the same for Tino every chance he got but does the little pip squeak feel at all inclined to show any gratitude? No! He glared over his shoulder to see Ludwig and Feli exchange a quick kiss before the Italian went back to work waiting tables. That's what he wanted damn it! For Tino to act with him the same way Feliciano acted with Ludwig. Was that really too much to ask?

What on earth was he doing wrong? Eduard snatched both beers from his brother's hands, gripping the handles tightly, "I was ready to give Tino everything, Rai. And how does he thank me? By dismissing me. Rejecting me. _Publically_ humiliating me!" He shook his head and violently tossed the steins into the fire, "Why, it's more than I can bear…"

"Um…do you want some more beer?"

Eduard shook his head and moved his personal chair around to face the wall, "What for? Nothing helps; I'm disgraced."

"What," cried Raivis in alarm. He knelt down and grabbed his brother's hands, "You? Never! Big brother, ya have to pull yourself together."

When Eduard ripped his hands away and moved the chair again to face the other patrons, Raivis sighed. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Eduard, looking so down in the dumps." He motioned to the men sitting around them, "Every guy here'd love to be you, Eduard, even when taking your lumps."

Most of the male patrons raised their beer in agreement with the exception of the German siblings. Matthew hugged his bear cub to his chest and thought to himself that he didn't want to be like Eduard at all. He glanced down at the white bear rug the hunter was sitting over and scratched Kumajirou behind his ear as the cub wailed softly. Nope not at all.

Raivis continued to serenade his brother oblivious to the few who didn't seem to agree with his assumptions. Squeezing under Eduard's arm, the younger blonde nuzzled against his brother's strong chest, "There's no man in town as admired as you; you're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why." He pulled back before his brother could punch him for invading his personal space.

Emma's trio of friends took this opportunity to get closer to their Adonis. Amelia, being the boldest, ran a hand through the blonde's hair, "No one's slick as you are."

Mei giggled and laid her head on Eduard's lap, "No one's quick as you are."

Wrapping her red hair ribbon around his neck, Felicia cooed, "And no one's neck's as incredibly thick as yours is for there's no man in town half as manly." Kiku looked over to Ludwig and Gilbert, then at Eduard...no man half as manly? _He'd_ place his vote on those two any day.

"Perfect, a pure paragon," sang the girls in unison.

Raivis nudged the men sitting around a small table closest to Eduard, "You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley," accidentally making the later choke on his beer. "And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on—oof!"

The rest of the patrons watched in amusement as the men grabbed Eduard's little brother and swung him around in good humor all while singing the hunter praises, "No one's been like Eduard, a king pin like Eduard."

Losing their grip on him, Raivis went soaring, landing on his brother's lap. The blonde grinned, "No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Eduard."

Ego swelling, Eduard shoved his brother off and flexed, "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"

"My, what a guy, that Eduard!" Raivis jumped up and encouraged the crowed to join him, "Give five 'hurrahs!' Give twelve 'hip-hips!' My brother is the best and the rest is all drips." In his excitement he bumped into Feliciano who had been balancing a tray of beers, knocking them all over Eduard's pants.

It was silent for a moment as they waited for Eduard to realize what happened. The Italian trembled in fear when Eduard balled up his fist, "…ve!"

Ludwig saw what the hunter was about to do to his boyfriend and hopped over the bar growling, "Oh, _hell_ no!" The German pushed Feli out of the way and met Eduard's fist with his own. Unfortunately, Feli tumbled onto a table, breaking it in the process and spilled even more beer all over the patrons and, in the good humor everyone to find themselves in, continued to praise Eduard.

Men jumped into the brawl gladly, pulling Raivis with them, "No one fights like Eduard; douses lights like Eduard!"

Gilbert grabbed his little brother's arms and dragged him out of the dog pile, wincing when Eduard dug his teeth into his snowy flesh, "And in a wrestling match nobody bites like Eduard!" He dragged Ludwig back to the bar while Matthew led Feli.

Lars handed a glass of brandy to his cousin but Ludwig waved it away, choosing to instead hold a nervous Feli. With his Italian in his arms, the odds of him beating Eduard to a pulp was greatly reduced. He hated that he and his family relied on the hunter's popularity for business. Without him, the tavern would've had to been shut down. Hence why Gilbert and Lars insisted on letting Eduard do what he wanted.

The three girls cheered as the brawl came to an end, "For there's no one as burly and brawny-wah!"

They giggled as Eduard walked over and lifted both Mei and Felicia with one hand each, "As you see I've got biceps to spare." He sent a wink to Amelia before dropping the girls onto a bench, "Not a bit of me is scraggly or scrawny. And every last inch of me is covered with hair!" Emma winced and covered her eyes when Eduard popped a few buttons of his shirt to expose his chest which was indeed covered with blond curls.

He closed it back up and went to stroll around the tavern, soaking up all the praise. "No one hits like Eduard," they cheered, "matches wits like Eduard."

"In a spitting match nobody spits like Eduard." Raivis took off his belt and gave it to his brother.

Taking a bite from it, the hunter nodded enthusiastically, "I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!" Every one watched as the bit of leather ricocheted of various objects until it landed in Feli's wine glass.

"Ten points for Gaston," cheered his fans. Feli, unaware of the addition to his wine, drowned the glass whole. Lars immediately preformed the Heimlich maneuver on the poor Italian before Ludwig, who had gone to wait Feliciano's tables, could see what had happened.

Ignoring the scene behind him, Eduard picked up a jar of pickled eggs and scooped out a few, "When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large." The blonde tossed them into the air before catching them all, "And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

Eduard pulled out his hunting rifle and winked at the patrons as he aimed at a barrel of ale. Roderich groaned when he shot at it, "No one shoots like Eduard." This always happened. Every night the patrons would sing Eduard praises and every night the hunter would shoot at one of their barrels of liquor. Apparently it was good for business only right now, as Roderich watched his regulars fill up their steins, he couldn't understand why.

He and his cousin exchanged glances, Lars speaking up sarcastically, "Makes those beauts like Eduard."

They watched Eduard walk away back to his chair looking mighty pleased with himself; his brother trailing happily after him, "Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Eduard."

Eduard ran a hand over the armrest of his chair, "I use antlers in all of my decorating!"

"Say it again," sang the patrons, now drunk on their affection for the hunter and Ale, "Whose a men among men? And let's say it once more! Whose our hero next door? Whose super successful? Don't ya know? Can't ya guess?Ask his fans and his five hangers-on. There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down..."

"And his name's E-D-U...uh," Raivis tapped his finger to his temple in thought, "Ed..uar...-E-D-U-W...E-D-U-A...aw!"

"EDUARD~"

Ego inflamed and a warm sensation in everyone's bellies, the tavern carried on again with conversation and laughter. Ludwig came back to the bar with an empty tray and stole a look at Feli, noting that his Italian was silently crying, "What's wrong?" He set the tray aside and gently cupped his cheek and not liking how the side of his face was beginning to bruise. "How the hell did that happen? I- you didn't fall when I pushed you away." He turned to Emma who explained that Feli got hit in the face by the hunter's elbow repeatedly when Eduard fired his gun at the barrel.

"Ve…please don't be mad, Luddy," sniffed Feli as he wiped his eyes, "it was my fault. I shouldn't have been sitting here. I'm sorry!"

"_You_ don't have to be sorry, Liebling. That arschloch shouldn't be doing more than half the stuff he does, much less shooting a damn gun in a public place like this."

Lovino glared at the German, "Che pale! If you really felt that way then you wouldn't even let him in!"

"Well it's not like I even _want_ him here to begin with!"

"We can deal with it," said Gilbert as he poured out some beer for them all, "Just try to stay out of his way and don't pick fights with the guy." He said that last bit with a pointed glare in his young brother's direction. He brought and arm around Matthew and raised his stein, "To Feli, who has had a rather rough week this week."

Feliciano looped his arm around Ludwig's bicep, "And to Luddy, who's big warm muscles, which are bigger than Eduards', will always be there to protect me~"

The small group of friends rose their drinks in toast when a frantic Dane burst into the tavern, "Help! Someone help me!"

Emma's eyes widened at his state, "Mathias?"

The blonde looked around wildly, running up hysterically to random people, "Please, please, I need your help!" He grabbed Antonio's shirt and shook him, "He's got him…h-he's got him locked in the dungeon."

"Who," asked Lovi as he tried to pry Mathias' hands off his husband's shirt.

"Tino! We must go, not a minute to lose." He finally let go and ran around until he could find someone to help him.

Eduard, who'd been watching the lanky Nordic in amusement, chuckled, "Woah, slow down there, Mathias. _Who's_ got Tino locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast," cried Mathias as he waved his arms in the air to emphasize his point. He was met with laughter from the tavern. The Nordic lowered his arms slowly to hug himself. Why were they laughing? This wasn't funny! His baby brother was alone with a monster and-

Stanley, one of the patrons who was seated close to Eduard, rose from his chair and crept up on Mathias, startling the poor man, "Was it a big beast?"

"Huge!"

Another shoved Mathias into his friend, "With a big ugly snout?"

The Dane ignored the aggression and nodded quickly, "Hideously ugly!"

Another patron bared his teeth as he and Stanley lifted Mathias up, "And sharp cruel fangs?"

"Yes, yes!" The blonde turned to the hunter hopefully, "Will you help me?"

Emma clutched her brother's arm and tugged at his shirt, "Lars, do something!"

She watched worriedly as the men shoved Mathias towards Eduard; the hunter smirked and nodded, "Sure, we'll help you out." He jerked his head towards the door, eyes not leaving Mathias who was now thanking him repeatedly with a lopsided grin. "Idiot."

Mathias was tossed unceremoniously out on his rump, Stanley and his friends laughing as they shut the door on him, "Crazy ol' Mathias. He always good for a laugh." They walked over to the bar and winked at Emma who emptied a bucket of dirty dish water on them before pulling on her cloak. She and Matthew went outside to help the poor Nordic while Lars and Gilbert kept the trio back with a glare.

Indifferent to Stanley and his cronies, Eduard turned his chair back towards the fire in thought, "Crazy ol' Mathias, hmm?" The fur lined chair creaked under his weight as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his fist. His little brother took a seat on the floor in front of him, pulling up his legs to his chest and rolling back in forth curiously. Eduard chewed on his thumb nail before smirking, "Crazy old Mathias…hm," he said with a chuckle. "Raivis, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

The young blonde widened his eyes, "A dangerous past time…"

"I know." For once, he gently pulled his little brother closer to him and whispered, "That crazy nut is Tino's big brother and his sanity is only so-so. Now, the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that worrisome man." Eduard grinned and pulled the boy onto his lap, "See, I promised myself I'd get married to Tino and right now I'm evolving a plan."

Curious patrons leaned in to try and pick up what the hunter was whispering to the little blond but they could only pick up little things here and there. "And would he really go for that," asked Raivis.

"Guess."

Raivis' eyes glazed over at the genius plan his brother was relayed, "Now, I get it!"

Smiling genuinely at his little brother, Eduard stood up, "Great! Let's go then." He pulled him in for a victory dance, "_No_ one plots like Eduard; takes cheap shots like Eduard."

"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Eduard." As they danced passed the bar, Ludwig pulled Feliciano close and away from the hunter.

The two brothers grabbed their coats and waved goodbye for the night, "Soon my marriage we'll be celebrating…"

"My what a guy," cooed the still sober patrons as he left, "Eduard!"

**~.~**

It was misty by the time the Beilschmidts closed down their tavern for the night. Lovi and Antonio went home, Ludwig had insisted that Feli go home with him and his siblings much to the older Italian's annoyance. As usual Gilbert was talking animatedly to his brothers while Lars smoked his pipe. Roderich rose an eyebrow but Lars shrugged it off, "Em doesn't like it when I smoke in front of her."

"You should quit," sniffed Roderich, "It isn't good for you."

"Neither is eating sweets everyday but that doesn't stop you. Besides, after tonight, I think I earned it. _I_ didn't lose my cool."

"Shut up," growled Ludwig, startling Feli. Lowering his voice he continued, "You would've lost it if all that stuff happened to Emma."

"Hm." They came to a stop outside their shared home, surprised to see that the girls and Matthew were still up. Lars put out his pipe and placed on the highest shelf before going to kiss his sister's head, "What are you still…is that Mathias?"

"You guys brought him here," asked Gilbert as he went to greet his own boyfriend. "Is he ok?"

Emma placed a cool towel on the Dane's forehead, "I'm not sure. He's been going in and out of consciousness and he keeps muttering about Tino and beasts and dungeons." She lowered her brow in worry, "Will he get better, Roderich?"

The dark haired German, who also doubled as the village medic when he wasn't helping his family at the tavern, washed his hands before checking Mathias. Roderich placed a hand on the blonde's forehead and nodded, "He should be fine in a few days. We should call Tino so he can take him home."

"He's not there," said Matthew. "I went to go get him but there isn't anyone at their house. Their horse is gone too and the animals weren't even put into the barn. I think…I think maybe Mathias was telling us the truth."

Gilbert snorted, "Birdie, I like the guy, you know I do, but come on a beast? There's no such thing."

"Ve, what if he meant a bear or some big animal?" Everyone turned to Feli. The Italian played with his shirt sleeve, "Maybe they were out and a bear attacked and took Tino to its cave."

"Well if that's the case then it would be unawesome of us _not_ to help him."

"What? You want us to go hunt down a bear now," asked Roderich as he tucked the covers around the still sniffiling Nordic. "No offense but you're not much of a hunter."

"Neither are you!"

"Boys," admonished Elizabeta with her skillet in hand, "We'll see what we can do for the poor dear tomorrow morning. Let's all go get some sleep till then." Her frown disappeared when Ludwig scooped up Feli and went straight for their room. Giggling, she led her husband to their own shared room while Gilbert and Matthew retreated for the night themselves.

Lars stayed behind with his sister, "Aren't you coming too, sis?"

"No, you go ahead." Emma ran a dainty hand through Mathias' hair," I want to make sure he doesn't get worse during the night."

"Roderich said he'll be fine."

"I want to stay, big brother."

"Ok, then I'll stay with you."

Emma shook her head, "You were at the tavern all day; you should get some rest. We'll be fine." Lars looked at the man sleeping on their couch then at her. She frowned, "Go! It's not like he's going to do anything to me."

"It's not him I'm worried about." The tall blonde ducked when a pillow flew near his head. Chuckling he went to his bedroom, leaving his sister blushing and muttering things under her breath. When he was out of sight, the young woman pulled out a blanket for herself and curled up next to Mathias, "Don't worry, Mat, you're not alone. We'll help you."

* * *

Tino hugged a pillow to his chest to keep his belly from aching. The sobs had stopped a few hours ago but a whimper here and there still managed to escape the small Nordic. He curled in on himself and tried to go to his mind palace but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was his brother being dragged away. To make matters worse, his tummy was beginning to growl.

'I've always wanted to go on an adventure...but not like this,' he thought to himself.

A series of gentle knocks pulled him out of his self-pity. He waited for a moment, thinking for a moment that perhaps it was the beast who had returned for him. Usually pretending to be asleep worked on his brothers when he didn't want to be disturbed but the knocks became more insistent. His nerves calmed when a feminine voice called out who she was, "It's Miss Kirkland, dear."

The voice sounded kind so Tino scampered out from under the covers and rushed to open the door. To his surprise there was nobody outside, "I figured I'd lose my mind but not _this_ quickly."

"You haven't lost anything, dearie. I was simply bringing you a spot of tea."

Tino glanced down and yelped in surprise, "But you're a…you're a-oof!" He bumped into the wardrobe behind him.

Grinning, the wardrobe opened its eyes, "Oops, like careful."

"This is impossible," cried Tino in awe as the dishes and wardrobe inched closer to him. He took a seat on his bed, suddenly having felt his knees weaken.

"Like, I know it is," said Feliks, "but here we are." He let himself fall back on the bed as well, sending the poor Nordic flying. "Sorry."

Tino rubbed his bottom but didn't get up from the floor. He was still too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that inanimate objects were no longer…well inanimate. Despite the stressful night, Tino found himself smiling. What a delightful surprise!

"I told you he was pretty, didn't I, big sis," chirped Peter as he looked at the man his father was going to court.

The sugar holder added a spoonful of sugar before stirring it in to the tea and milk Alice and the creamer were pouring, "Alright, Peter, that'll do. Careful now, dear, don't spill!"

Taking slow hops, Peter shyly went up to Tino. The blonde picked him, "Thank you~"

Just as he was about to take a sip, the cup giggled, "Want to see me do a trick?" Taking a deep breath, Peter made little bubbles in the tea making both himself and Tino giggle.

"Peter," snapped Alice, "Behave yourself in front of our guest."

"It's ok," assured Tino, giggling again, "I don't mind."

Alice wobbled closer, "It was a very brave thing you did, sir."

"Like, we all think so," added Feliks.

Tino sighed and held Peter carefully to his chest, "But…I lost my brother, my dreams, everything." Surprisingly enough, the tears didn't come anymore; all he felt now was just sadness.

"It's ok, mama," chirped Peter as he nuzzled his face into Tino's shirt, "everything will be alright in the end, you'll see."

"I hope s—wait," the Nordic rose his hand so he could look at Peter, "what did you call me?"

The teapot laughed nervously, "Oh, listen to us. Jabbering on when there's a supper to put on the table." Alice rushed out with the creamer and sugar holder, "Come along, Peter!"

Peter gave one last look to Tino before hopping after his sister, "Bye~"

"Right," murmured Feliks as he got back to his feet, "What shall we dress you in for dinner? Oh! Like, let's see what I have in my drawers!" He opened himself and shooed away the moths in embarrassment, "Like, sorry. It's been years since I've seen what I've got in here. But, like, this was my room so all these threads are tots fab. Aha~ here, this one will do the trick. The blue will make your skin pop!"

Gently pushing the dress back into the wardrob, Tino shook his head, "Th-that's very kind of you but…I think I'll draw the line in wearing girl clothes. Shoes I can do but…I don't think I'm pretty enough to wear something like that."

"What, are ya kidding me? You're like totally gorgeous. If I could pull it off, I'm sure you can too."

Tino blushed, "Truth is, I'm not going to dinner."

Feliks gasped in horror, the smile slipped from his face, "B-but you, like, _have_ to!" If not to help break the spell, then for his own safety. Berwald _seemed_ more flaccid these days but he was still prone to animalistic temper tantrums, much to his embarassment. Who knew when or what could trigger a burst of anger. Before he could voice these concerns another series of knocks came from the door before it opened.

In walked a small clock eagerly, "Sorry for intruding but dinner is served." Arthur smiled kindly and offered his arm.

**~.~**

Downstairs in dining hall, Berwald was pacing on all fours in front of the crackling fire. The nerves were killing him which in turn were starting to agitate the animal inside. He growled softly to himself, "Nh, I have t' stay calm." He found that tugging on his fur did the trick so he tried that. But there was only so much he could do at this point, "What's takin' so long? I told him t' come down. Why isn't he here yet?"

Francis and Alice exchanged glances before the latter spoke up gently, "Sire, the boy's lost his brother and his freedom all in one day. You have to try and be patient."

"Master," called the candelabra, "have you thought that perhaps this boy could be the one to break the spell?"

"O' course, I have. I'm not a fool." Berwald stopped pacing and stared up at Francis, "Though, I suppose ya thought th' same about th' other idiot didn't ya?"

"I'll admit that I assumed that perhaps you would like him. Forgive me, your majesty." When the prince waved it away, Francis continued, "But anyway, all you have to do with this one is fall in love with him then he'll fall in love with you and poof! The spell will be broken. Do things like me and we'll be human again by midnight."

Alfred scoffed, "Please, Francy pants, even you should know that these things take time. Just look at me and Artie. It took me months to finally get him to admit he loves me."

"Oui, mon ami, but we don't have months to spare, we only have weeks. The rose has already begun to wilt."

The prince groaned miserably and sat down on his haunches. He spoke with paws over his face, "Its no use. He's so adorable and I'm…well _look_ at m'!" The cursed fairy's words had been ringing in his ears all night, taunting him. Not to mention he was getting incredibly nervous about having dinner with Tino let alone actually having a conversation with the man.

"Oh, your majesty, you must help him see past all that," said Alice with a smile. She hopped onto a pillow before jumping onto the table closest to her prince, "I know you're still shy underneath all that but we're here to help you."

Francis nodded and joined the tea pot, "Oui, master."

"First thing's first, you need to make yourself more presentable. Straighten up!" Berwald quickly did as he was told, sitting up like a dog, his ears high and alert. "Try to act like you use to, sire. You were quite the gentleman."

"When he comes in give him a dashing debonair smile," added Francis. "Come, come, show me the smile~" Berwald blushed and shook his head. "Come now, your majesty, it can't be that bad."

The prince slowly pulled back his lips in a broad smile only to curl in on himself when he heard Alfred intake a breath. The coat rack's wooden arms were shaking as he placed a platter onto the table and at Francis' glare he shook his head, "It's nothing, master. I- I was just…enchanted by such a d-dazzling smile…hehe." Berwald smiled again.

Alice sighed, "But don't frighten the poor man."

"Impress him with your rapier wit."

"But be _gentle_." Berwald frowned at that. How could he be possibly gently rapier?

"Shower him with compliments."

"But be sincere." The prince brought his paws to his horns, feeling a familiar anger grow in his belly. It was too much!

"And above all," started Francis, seeing that Berwald was tugging on his horns, "you must control your temper!"

The door handle wiggled, getting everyone's attention and Berwald momentarily felt his temper simmer down, replaced by shyness. When only Arthur entered nervously, Berwald's smile and ears fell. He cocked his head to the side in annoyance, "Well? Wh're is he?"

Arthur saw the way Berwald flickered his tail in quick circles, the same way he always did before a temper tantrum. Chuckling nervously, the clock fiddled with his brass hands, "W-who? Oh, you mean Tino…yes, right, uh-um, Tino…Well, actually he's in the process of getting-er no." Arthur stammered in effort to prolong the inevitable but based on the way Berwald's claws were now digging into the carpet, perhaps it would be best to just spit it out. Still, the clock attempted to relay the message as gently as possible, "M-master, circumstances being what they are, Tino said…T-Tino said that…he's not, um… c-coming."

The servants held their breath as Berwald said nothing. Oh. Perhaps they were wrong to assume—

"WHAT?!"

—never mind.

Tugging on his fur did little to soothe him. Berwald jumped over the table and ran out the door, his paw pads making him slip on the marble floor before he managed to get traction again. Growling, he hopped onto the stair railings before jumping again onto the second floor. Arthur, having seen how dilated Berwald's pupils had gotten, scurried after him, "Oh dear, you're grace! You're eminence, let's not be hasty!"

Berwald skidded to a stop in front of Tino's bedroom and banged on the door, "I thought I told ya t' join m' fer dinn'r!" The other's arrived soon after and stared at their master in exasperation.

"I'm not hungry," shouted Tino from the other side.

The fur along Berwald's spine stood up in frustration, "Y-ya come out of there or…or I'll break down th' door!"

Francis tugged on Berwald's tattered cloak, "Master, I could be wrong but uh, heh, I don't think that's the best way to win the man's affections."

"Please," begged Arthur, "_attempt_ to be a gentleman."

Berwald spoke through gritted teeth, "But he's bein' so difficult." He said that last bit louder so that Tino could hear. Honestly!

"Gently, master," murmured Alice, "Gently."

The prince looked at the door and let himself calm down a fourth of a notch, "Will ya come down t' dinn'r?"

"No," came the defiant reply. Berwald's ears shot up and he shot his friend's a look with a finger pointed towards the door.

"Ah-ah!" Arthur wiggled a finger to Berwald to warn him against losing his temper again, "Suave. Genteel."

Gripping his cloak tightly in his fists, Berwald took a prince like stance, though his tail flicked in annoyance with both Tino and himself. 'Come on, we can d' this. Let m' out and I can d' it,' screamed his inner prince but his temper was far too flared for him to pay any attention. "It would be my pleasure…if ya were t' join m' fer dinner," he said tightly, his fur standing on end again from the strain.

"And we say 'please'," chirped Alfred, hugging Arthur to himself.

"…Please."

Tino immediately yelled back, "No, thank you!"

"Ya can't stay in there forev'r!"

"Oh, yes I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead an' starve!" Directing his glare at his servants, Berwald growled out, "If he doesn't eat with m', then he doesn't eat at all!" He ran down the hall and slammed the door that connected the east wing to the west so hard that tiny bits of the ceiling fell onto Francis' head.

Alice exhaled through her spout, "Oh dear, that didn't go well at all did it."

Her brother shrugged, "He'll change his mind about feeding Tino. He's not a heartless man." Arthur tapped on Alfred's nub, "Let's go down stairs and clean everything up. You, Frog, stay here and watch that door. Inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

"You can count on me, mon capitane," proclaimed Francis with a salute as he march up and down the width of Tino's door.

**~.~**

Berwald tore open his bedroom door and slammed it shut, not caring that he was throwing a tantrum. His room was already destroyed, what was a bit more? Grabbing a side table he threw it against his bed post, "I ask nicely but h' refuses. W-w-what does h' want m' t' do? Beg?!" Unballing his paws, he ignored the small bleeding holes in his palms from where he dug his claws and picked up the mirror, "Show m' th' boy!"

The mirror glowed a pale blue white before the reflection showed Tino sitting crossed legged on the bed, his arms crossed across his chest. Feliks was standing next to him, "Like, the master isn't so bad once you get to know him. He's actually a real sweetie, if you can believe it. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't _want_ to get to know him," snapped Tino, "I don't want anything to _do_ with him."

Sighing, Berwald put the mirror back down. "I'm just fooling myself…h' will never see m' as an'thing but a monst'r." He crawled into his bed sadly and ashamed of his anger, "It's hopeless…"

From under its protective dome, the enchanted rose wept a petal for it's prince.

* * *

***Slides to home base* Ha, lol I made my deadline! Good thing too, cause I was really worried. I can't go over it more than I already did for errors because I want to get some studying for a test I have tomorrow. Microbiology Lab Practical -_-* I felt kind of bad abusing poor Feli like that, poor baby. But no worries cause Ludwig is taking care of him =3 Thanks again to those who have added this story to their favorites and follow lists! **

**I won't make a promise for the next chapter because my finals are coming up in two weeks and I'd like to be really prepared for it. Since writing is therapeutic for me I just might pop another chapter out, but my other story also needs my attention so...we'll see I guess. Good luck on your tests everyone!**

**~Until Next Time**

**mimi-chan and aliling-chan: That's going to be so much fun to write! It's going to happen in the next chapter =3. And I hear ya, I'm the same way when it comes to that and chem. I took psychological statistics and found that that was a bit easier. I can't even imagine what Business statistics is like = ( But good luck with it ^_^ It's best to go in relaxed. Like Peter told his future mama, 'Cheer up~ It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see =D  
**

**aycee-san: lol thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you thought that part was adorable, figured it would be something Berwald would think. Kind of like their first night together and he was already cuddling with Tino to keep him warm. That was adorable...though I always wondered why Finland was drooling when he did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^**

**VivaAmerica: Yes, I thought that part was funny too =D It's funny, my sister and boyfriend both think that I'm in love with Germany but Denmark is the one who is dearest to me. He's just so adorable XD Thank you for the review and (thanks for picking up on his struggle. I was/am having trouble conveying it T_T)**

**HeroinOfDarkness: No problem =D and thank _you_ for a lovely review! **

**pastaadict:^_^ Silly Mathias. I was imagining it kind of like in those Scooby Doo cartoons when ever the monster is chasing the gang and they're all running around, yeah lol. Like you said, in his blind panic, he locked himself in cell lol. The carriage did remind me of Lukas in a way ;) And don't worry =3 It's all part of the same series so you were in the same ball park ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well~**

**Ella: I thought about Ivan, it would've made more sense I think, but I already had him as a villain in The Little Merman and he's playing a villain in my other story Love Has No Recipe that I didn't have the heart to make him one here too =( Estonia is kind of a sissy, isn't he? lol I sorta figured he'd make a ok Gaston because of how all the Nyo! Nations liked him in that one episode/strip. Anyway, thank you so much for your kind words! It's an honor to hear that it's one of your favorites atm =3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**


End file.
